A New Leaf Falls in Kanto
by e-ric-shin
Summary: The war with Madara had left the countries a massive wasteland. Only nine have survived, with nothing left to lose Naruto makes a deal with Kyuubi his freedom in return for sending them somewhere that was plentiful with life.
1. Chapter 1

A wasteland that's what their world had become. Their enemy had suddenly sped up his plans and caught the villages by surprise. Madara had managed to capture the Hachibi during the Kage summit. He then turned all his resources to capturing the Kyuubi. He even went so far as to use the other 8 bijuu to flush its container out.

The release of the bijuu turned the tide against the allied forces. The bijuu went on a rampage destroying everything in sight. Villages were razed to the ground due their powers. Small countries were wiped off the map almost overnight.

Eventually the allied forces fled underground to regroup themselves. They stayed down there for close to a year preparing for one final assault against the madman Madara and his forces of nature. The final plan was to seal the demons into new bodies and then kill whoever was the container to end the demons life. The plan was harsh but everyone knew that it had to be done they needed to destroy the bijuu in hopes of never having to deal with another madman like Madara.

The day of the assault came and the allied forces emerged from their underground base to find that the bijuu had turned the world into a barren wasteland. No life whatsoever. The shock soon wore off when they felt the chakra of the bijuu approaching them.

The battle was over as soon as it started the volunteers who had sacrificed their lives to kill of the bijuu did their jobs. With the bijuu gone the severely weakened Madara and Sasuke had to rely on themselves to fight. But in the end the alliance managed to kill both Uchiha, but at the cost of taking the whole alliance with them with the exception a nine ninja.

"It's finally done." A the blondes tired voice spoke. "It's finally all over."

"It's over but we were already to late. Look around you Naruto there's nuthin' left but us." Another voice spoke though this one was a bit louder.

"Way to state the obvious Kiba." A dark skinned red-haired female sarcastically retorted.

"Fuck you Karui I'm just saying that there is nuthin' left for us so what are we gonna do now, the villages are gone, the land is a wasteland hell we don't even have anyone to fight anymore." the voice now know as Kiba answered back.

"You'd like to fuck me wouldn't you, you mutt." Karui replied.

Just as Kiba was about to make a retort another voice beat him to the punch.

"Stop we all know that we have nothing left. Your not achieving anything by making it sound like we are completely hopeless." the voice said.

"Well excuse me for venting my frustrations, Shikamaru."

"Well whatever, we need everyone to be calm so we can figure out what we're going to do next." Shikamaru said.

"Well what do you have in mind Shikamaru?" a blonde female spoke this time

"Well first off we need to list our needs. Like water, shelter, and sustenance."

"But how are we going to get food? This wasteland won't be able to produce anything?" the same female voice spoke.

"We'll figure something out Ino now can I finish?" Shikamaru answered the girl just a little irritated that he had to stop.

"Okay well we need to find someplace that was untouched by the devastation caused by the 8 bijuu. Then when we find someplace to settle down we can start brainstorming goals for ourselves." Shikamaru finished explaining his plan to the other 8 ninja.

"Or we can go with what I have to say." the first voice spoke.

"Oh and what's your plan of action? I hope it isn't to try and rebuild Konoha just so you can become Hokage Naruto." Kiba said,

"Wow Kiba…just stop talking and listen?" Naruto said.

"While you guys were chatting about our future. I was also having a chat with Kyuubi." he paused to make sure he had their attention. "Kyuubi says that he has a jutsu that will send us to another world full of life in exchange for his freedom." Naruto finished explaining.

"So your saying that we should use a jutsu that we know nothing about and free the demon who could kill us all in an instant!" Kiba sarcastically shouted.

"It's not like we have anything to lose…except our lives but since we are the only ones left alive on this world why not just go for it?" spoke the blonde.

"He's got a point you know." all eyes turned to the red-haired speaker as she spoke.

"And what point is that Mei?" a black-haired female asked.

"The point is Kurotsuchi that we have nothing to lose but our lives. Even if we stayed here we would no doubt lose our lives due to the limited resources." Mei responded.

"Yeah but we have no clue what effects this jutsu could have. Who knows the jutsu could send us out into a world that is exactly like this just to spite us." another blond haired female spoke.

"He could Temari but I don't think he will. I think that he wants his freedom bad enough to help us out just once." Naruto answered.

"I agree with Naruto on this." all eyes to a red-haired boy this time. "I know what it feels like to have a demon in my gut and he was willing to do anything to get free, going so far as to declare itself as my mother. So I am supporting Naruto's idea."

"Alright thanks for the vote Gaara." Naruto grinned. "Now is the time to vote for Shika or Me cause in a minute I am taking the Kyuubi's offer whether you like it or not so let me know if you plan on following in before he finishes the jutsu."

"I'm in it beats sitting around here." Kiba spoke.

"Me too." Karui said.

"Me as well." Mei answered.

"Fine I'm I'd rather try my chances world jumping than being dinner for the Kyuubi here." Kurotsuchi added.

"What about you Shika? Temari?" Naruto asked the pair as they looked between each other before Shikamaru sighed.

"Fine we're in as well so do the damn thing already."

"Alright just one sec."

Not a minute later the nine ninja felt like they were being stretched like elastic bands. The pulling sensation lasted for about a minute before the group was deposited onto a grassy clearing. The ninja each took their time regaining their bearings as they all were hit by a unfamiliar sensation like that.

Naruto being the one to reach his feet first observed their surroundings. The Kyuubi had held true to it's word and sent them to a new world. The landscape looked fairly similar to that of Fire Country. He used his chakra to walk up one of the surrounding trees.

When he reached the top he was able to see that they were in a valley with a mountain to the west and east and a body of water to the south. He was also able to make out a few buildings a couple miles away. Hopping back down he was able to see that everyone was now standing.

"So what did you see up there Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well we're in some sort of valley and I saw a couple buildings a couple miles south of here we can go there and gather some Intel." Naruto replied.

"Yeah that sounds like a good Idea. We need to know what kind of place we are in after all." Shikamaru said.

"Alright I'll lead the way." Naruto said as he tree hop in the direction he saw the buildings.

"We should keep our ninja skills a secret until we know where we are…so that means no tree hoping, we're gonna walk there." Shikamaru warned.

Everyone nodded and they all jumped back to the ground. They continued the trek making small talk here and there most of which was about the first thing they were going to do when they reach the town. As they moved they all could feel the faint signatures of chakra all around them.

This put the battle hardened ninja on edge since they didn't know if the signatures were hostile of friendly. So they prepared themselves just in case the signatures turned out to be hostile. A rustle in a bush up ahead caused the group to stop and prepare for an attack when a yellow mouse with red cheeks jumped out of the bush.

The mouse stopped as it saw the group before them it was about to take when another rustle jostled the bush it jumped out of. A man wearing a white lab coat appeared and threw a red and white ball at the mouse. The ball made contact with mouse and opened up causing a red aura to appear around the yellow creature. The aura disappeared into the ball which closed and fell to the ground, it rocked three times as a red light flashed at its center until it stopped.

The man who threw the ball walked up to it and picked it up. It was only then that he had noticed the group of individuals before him. He saw that they were probably in their mid to late teens. They were also strangely dressed.

"Hello there what are a bunch of teens doing out here?" the man asked.

"Well we're new to this region and we are kind of lost." Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh well why don't you follow me and I'll lead you to town. By the way I'm Prof. Oak." Oak greeted and turned to lead them to town.

"I'm Naruto and these are my friends. Shikamaru." he gestured to the pineapple headed teen. "Gaara." pointing to the red headed teal eyed boy. "and Kiba." pointing to the wild looking boy. Oak nodded to each one and waited for Naruto to introduce the females of the group.

"Now the ladies here are Ino." pointing to the blonde pony tailed teen. "Temari." pointing to the other blonde female. "Mei." gesturing to the red haired beauty. "Karui." pointing to the other red head. "And Kurotsuchi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. So where are you folks coming from?" Oak asked as he continued walking.

Naruto looked at the others for help but it was no use the others didn't have anything. Thinking quickly he decided to make up some random place.

"Where from a small village to the north." Naruto hoped he would buy and not question any further. His wish went unanswered as the man asked.

"Oh what is the name of the village maybe I've heard of it? I've traveled to many places in my younger years so who knows maybe I've been there."

"I doubt it. But its name is Konoha, It's really small and really well hidden." Naruto said.

"Oh well can't say I ever heard of it, it must be really well hidden. So what made you kids travel all the way down here to Pallet Town." Oak asked as each of the ninja memorized the name of the town.

"Oh we just thought it was time to finally leave the village and go on adventures." Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh so you guys are Pokemon trainers then?" Oak said.

"Poke-what?" Kiba spoke for the first.

Oak looked at them weirdly. He wondered briefly how isolated their home was that they didn't even know what a POKEMON was. He decided to enlighten this children and open their eyes to new things.

"Pokemon are creatures that have lived side by side with mankind since the first human was born. They have the ability to use special moves. For instance the yellow mouse that you saw earlier is a Pikachu, it stores electricity in its cheeks and can fire off an electrical charge." The group was now really interested in learning more.

"Pokemon can be caught by a person called a trainer. Trainers can do a several things upon becoming trainers, they can battle them with other trainers and either compete for the League Championship or compete in contests of beauty and skill. Some even tend to become breeders or researchers."

"How do you become a Pokemon trainer Prof. Oak?" Naruto asked he definitely liked the thought fight with these Pokemon.

"Oh all you need is a Pokemon and you can be considered a trainer. But to make it official you would need to register to become one. Which I can help you kids do you if you would like me to." Oak said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I think I'm interested in becoming a trainer what about you guys?" Naruto asked his companions.

Each individual thought about it before stating their answers. Some were thinking of what kind of trainer they wished to become. Others just wanted to hurry up and get to Oaks home so they could get a Pokemon.

"Well down to become a trainer." Kiba grinned.

"You can count me in to." Karui said.

"Those contests sound pretty fun I think I'll try it." Ino said.

"I agree I think I could like doing those contests you spoke of." Mei spoke.

"If everyone else is doing it so will I." Kurotsuchi said.

"We're in too." Shikamaru spoke as he and Temari had consulted each other.

"Splendid! While we get you registered I'll have you kids read up on the basics for Pokemon trainers, like carrying for Pokemon, how to catch them, what types there are. I'll even have you watch some battle and contest footage to let you see how things work." Prof. Oak said.

XXXXXXXX

It took them around half an hour to reach the town but due to all the small talk and random Pokemon that they had come across the trek went by rather quick. They walked through the small town and saw many of its inhabitants out and about. It was rather nice to see people so calm and smiling as they went about their business.

The group had felt comfortable as soon as they entered the town. It was such a stark contrast from their previous world where everyone had to constantly watch their back. It was nice to relax since that was something that hadn't even crossed their minds during the war with Madara.

The trip through the town was quick as the group found themselves in front of Prof. Oaks lab. The Professor led the group into the building which had machines that the ninjas didn't no the function of and into a room which looked like a large office. As soon as they all entered the room he addressed them.

"Alright this is my library." He gestured to the shelves lining the walls. "Feel free to help yourself to the books. I have to get ready for the four new trainers who are coming to pick up their first Pokemon." Oak finished and left the room.

"All right I think I'll try to find out as much as I can." Naruto said as he created several clones which went to the shelves and started to pull of books that looked helpful.

The group seeing what Naruto was doing followed his example. They were ninja after all and information was the lifeblood of a ninja. The group all found random place to sit as they tried to find out more about this new world.

Naruto and his five clones had to keep their senses sharp, just in case Prof. Oak returned and he had to dispel his clones. The clones had picked up books on the Pokemon League, Gym Leaders, other towns, Pokemon of this area, and the history of this world. While he himself picked out a book on how to teach a Pokemon a new move.

The others had done the same and picked up a book pertaining to the type of trainer they wanted to become. Mei and Ino had picked up books about contests. Karui, Kiba, and Kurotsuchi picked up books on the types of Pokemon there were. Temari and Shikamaru had picked up books on breeding, and caring for Pokemon, when asked why he chose this he simply said it was to troublesome to go out and catch and train Pokemon to which Naruto laughed.

The group spent several hours in the library reading up on everything they could when suddenly Prof. Oak came back into the room. He smiled at the group and started to speak.

"Well now that my business is taken care of I can answer any questions you may have, and if you have none we can get you registered and outfitted to become trainers."

"Are you going to give us a Pokemon after we register?" Kiba asked. He hoped the man said yes, but the man just shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any Pokemon to give out. You see I had originally been asked to get only three Pokemon, but then a friend of mine whose son would start his journey but was late to register so I had to rush out and catch a wild Pokemon. The Pikachu you saw is actually the Pokemon he received."

"So how do we get a Pokemon do we just run out there and grab one?" Kiba asked again.

"That's right! You just need a Poke ball and you can go out to catch your own Pokemon. I will give you six unused balls after we get you registered. So who wants to go first?"

Kiba and Naruto had bum rushed him but Naruto tripped Kiba and ended up being first. The Professor led Naruto out of the room to his computer. He sat down and pulled out the registration program for new trainers.

"Okay Naruto all you need to do is fill in the blanks." Oak gestured to the screen.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Hometown: Pallet Town_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5'8''_

_Weight: 145_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Gender: M_

_Eyes: Blue_

"Kay Professor I'm done." Naruto called out.

"Okay let me double check to see if you did it right." Oak then spent the next minute overlooking the information.

"I see that you listed Pallet as your hometown why is that?" Oak questioned.

"Oh well I was just had a feeling that my friends and I would be staying here in Pallet. By the way do you know how we can purchase a plot of land to build on?" Naruto answered.

"Oh well that's very nice it will be nice to have some new faces in town. Since Pallet Town doesn't have a Mayor so you can just find any plot of land and fence it off to show that it is your property." Oak answered as he finished Naruto's registration.

"Okay your all done let's just get you a Pokedex and upload your information to it. Your Pokedex will act as your identification so don't lose it. It also keeps track of how many Pokemon you have seen and captured. It also shows you your Pokemon's stats, level, and moves. It will also help you to identify wild Pokemon." Oak explained as he uploaded the data to the red device.

"All done now you fiddle with that while go get you some Poke balls and a Poke belt." and Oak left to do just that.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Hometown: Pallet Town_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5'8''_

_Weight: 145_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Gender: M_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Trainer Level: Rookie_

_Trainer No.: 173829_

_Money: N/A_

_Badges: N/A_

_Pokemon:_

_Spot 1:N/A_

_Spot 2:N/A_

_Spot 3:N/A_

_Spot 4:N/A_

_Spot 5:N/A_

_Spot 6:N/A_

"Okay here you go why don't you send in the next person." Oak handed him a belt and six compact Poke balls.

"Thanks a lot Professor." Naruto said as he left to get Kiba.

"Yo Kiba your up." Naruto said as he got to the room.

Kiba rushed out of the room so he could get registered. Naruto looked around the room before spotting Shikamaru. He went over to the lazy shadow ninja.

"Hey just so you know I told Prof. Oak that we would be living here in Pallet Town. Matter of fact I'm about to go find us a plot of land far enough away from the other homes so we can have our privacy."

"That's fine I was going to suggest staying here anyways. I'm thinking of working around here with the man you know since it's less troublesome since I could just study the Pokemon you guys send here." the lazy ninja replied.

"Alright well I'm gonna go search for a place to use my jutsu tell the others will ya." Naruto said as he made his way out of the lab.

Using his ninja skills Naruto had made it to the edge town in little time. He continued traveling until he came upon the Pallet Town Cape. He saw that there was a medium sized grove which looked like it provided enough privacy for them.

He continued running until he was near what he thought was the center of the grove. He like this spot a lot, he had a perfect view of the water which was less then a hundred feet away. He summoned a few clones to help clear the area so he could use his jutsu. The clones had cleared the way in five minutes making sure the area was big enough for the jutsu he was about to use.

"Wood Release: Four Pillar Serial House!" Naruto called out as he slammed his hands onto the ground.

When his hands made contact with the ground 2 two story wooden homes sprung from the ground. Naruto had then ordered his clones to make sure that there were enough rooms for everyone. He then went into the room he claimed as his and began to take off his ninja gear.

He had pulled out a dozen scrolls which held a bunch of items he would decorate his room with. He went about unsealing each scroll one at a time. He opened a scroll that held his extra ninja weapons, another that held a cache of canned and dehydrated food, and another that had a bunch of blankets and pillows which he used to set up a makeshift bed.

His senses perked up when he felt a chakra signature nearby. Deciding to check it out since he nothing better to do he clipped his Poke belt with his unused Poke balls to his waist and went to investigate. He felt the signature coming from the beach so he headed that way.

When he reached the beach he saw a flock birds attacking something. He pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the scene. The screen on the Pokedex lit up before displaying the following information.

"Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokemon, It busily flits around here and there. Even if it is frail, it can be a tough foe that uses MIRROR MOVE." the Pokedex said.

"Hmm, It's a flying type so it could be useful. I bet Kiba would be pissed if I came back with a Pokemon so fast." Naruto said as he pulled a ball from his belt and enlarged it. He was about to throw it when a beep from his Pokedex stopped him.

"Horsea: The Dragon Pokemon, Known to shoot down flying bugs with precision blasts of ink from the surface of the water." the Pokedex finished before turning off.

"So that is what they are attacking. We'll might as well kill two birds with one stone." Naruto said as he took another ball from his belt.

Moving forward with speed only trained ninja can achieve he appeared in the middle of the chaos and tapped one ball on the small Horsea and another on the biggest Spearow which he assumed was the flocks leader. The two balls shook in his hand before they stopped signaling their capture. Deciding to try out his battling skills he released his new Pokemon.

"Hmm let's see what you guys know so far. So Spearow only knows Peck and Growl, and Horsea knows Bubble. Alright then let's get this started." Naruto said as he put away his Pokedex.

"Horsea use Bubble, Spearow use Peck." he ordered.

The wild Spearow were confused their leader was standing next to their prey. Then they saw that both their prey and leader were attacking them. The flock tried their best to dodge but two were unfortunate and were hit injured.

With two injured that left only three left. The three looked at their injured comrades and then their leader. But one Spearow was smart enough to know that he wasn't their leader anymore so he attacked it. The other two followed suit and charged their opponents.

"Alright Horsea get on Spearows back, Spearow I want you to circle around those three while Horsea shoots Bubble at them." the Pokemon nodded and did as they were told.

The Spearow were caught off guard as Bubbles began to appear all around them exploding on impact with their bodies. The flock was confused once again they had no where to escape without sustaining damage since the Bubbles were all around them. The duo kept this up until the flock of Spearow couldn't handle anymore damage and fainted.

"All right good job you two." Naruto said as he recalled the Pokemon.

"I think I should head back and check on the others." Naruto said as he strapped the two balls to his belt and then took off in the direction that the lab was in.

Naruto was thinking over the battle and the attacks that the Pokemon used. He could feel a slight shift in the Pokemon's signature when they used their attacks, so he confirmed his earlier thought about them being just like ninja who use jutsu. He began to think if he could teach Pokemon jutsu, then maybe it could work vise-versa and allow him to use Pokemon moves.

He saved his idea for another time as he realized that he was almost at the labs entrance. Walking through the doors he found that Shikamaru was just now getting registered, and seemed to be having a conversation with Prof. Oak. Naruto just ignored the two and walked towards the room holding his other companions.

In the room the 8 other ninja sat around making small talk. When they Naruto they perked up. Mei was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind though.

"So did you find a spot?" the beautiful woman asked.

"Yup. It's in a grove down near the beach. I already have the houses built all we need to do is furnish it." Naruto answered.

"That was really quick. But what do you mean by houses I thought you would just make one large building like this and then that would be it." Mei questioned.

"No I only made two one for us guys and the other for you ladies. You know so you have your privacy." Naruto said with a smile.

The females in the group all smiled thinking that what he did was thoughtful. Though one of the girls took this opportunity to make a joke.

"You know I wouldn't have minded sleeping under the same roof as you Naruto, hell I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed as you." Mei said in a flirtatious tone.

Though he had been around the woman for over a year he had still not gotten used to her flirting. She always liked to tease him and see him blush like a little. This comment caused a few graphic images to appear in his mind and it caused him to blush, which he suppressed before speaking.

"If I had known earlier I would have just made one house, though we can always share a bed." Naruto returned with a saucy smirk.

None of the people in the room expected that kind of comeback from Naruto, least of all Mei. She had to suppress a blush as she thought of sharing a bed with the young man. Mei replied with another playful comment.

"I just might take you up on that sometime."

"Oh yeah check this out." Naruto says as he changes the subject.

He pulled two balls from his belt and threw them in the air. A white light appeared and out of that white light came a bird and sea horse looking creature. The balls closed up and returned to Naruto's hand.

"Oh look at that how did you manage to capture two Pokemon already?" Prof. Oak who now appeared in the door way with Shikamaru following.

"Oh well I went out to find us a place to set up shop, which by the way is near the beach. When I saw a flock of birds attacking something in the sand. Turns out this guy." gestures to Spearow. "Was the leader of the flock that was attacking this little guy." gestures to Horsea. "So I ran out and decided to catch Horsea to prevent it from getting further injuries and Spearow to take apart the chain of command in the flock. But that didn't work so we ended up battling five other Spearow and winning." Naruto finished up.

"Wow already you show great promise as a trainer being able to take freshly caught wild Pokemon and win a battle, impressive. Alright so all of you are all registered trainers now so you can begin your adventures anytime you want. Feel free to drop by and say hi when you're around." Prof. Oak said before taking his leave.

"What the hell man that's totally unfair why should you get two Pokemon and we have none?" an agitated Kiba spoke.

"Hey if you want them that's fine with me I didn't plan on catching them so if any of you wants either one I'd be happy to give them to you." Naruto said recalling the Pokemon.

"Well I'll take that Spearow then." Kiba said as he held his hand out.

Naruto placed the ball holding the recently caught Spearow in Kiba's hand. But when Kiba took the ball Naruto still held his hand out. Looking at the blonde he said.

"What?"

"Give me one of your Poke balls it's only fair since I used one to catch the Pokemon." Naruto said to which Kiba nodded and handed him a Poke ball.

"Any takers on Horsea?" Naruto said holding out the ball containing the Pokemon.

"I'll take it." Mei said as she reached for the ball and handed Naruto an empty one.

"Alright can we get going now?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone.

"Yea yea let's go check out our new home." Karui said.

"Alright everyone follow me." Naruto said as he took off to the newly created houses.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright that's it for the opening chapter. This story is mainly Naruto-centric, I may or may switch focuses and show how the other groups are doing after they split to go their separate ways. The group that was brought here consists of:

Naruto

Gaara

Mei-Horsea

Kurotsuchi

Karui

Kiba-Spearow

Ino

Shikamaru

Temari

Tell me what ya think of this I'm going to continue this until my brain runs out of ideas


	2. Chapter 2

RANT: Okay sorry just needed to get something off my chest. Have I am a fan of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga and anime if your a fan awesome, if your not you should check it out. It might be slow building up in the anime but after the first twenty episodes it is awesome. But back on track I was looking in the fanfiction section of it and found out that at the very least 97% of the fics involved Tsuna being romantically involved with his male guardians and almost all the male characters of the series when it has clearly shown that he is trying to get with a girl. I mean I understand that there are people out there who like yaoi and that is totally fine with me. But it is frustrating for a straight guy like myself who isn't looking for that type of stuff when I am trying to find a story to read. I wish that fanfiction would create a separate category for het/yuri/yaoi type stories which would make it easier for everyone to find something they are interested in. Sorry in advance if you find my opinion insulting but i just had to get this off my chest.

XXXXXXXXXXx

It had been a week since the group of battle hardened ninjas arrived in a place called Pallet Town. The group had been in and out of Prof. Oaks library the whole week. They had yet to actual leave the town yet since everyone was planning out what they wanted to accomplish here.

"I'm just saying that I think it might be time to go explore. We've already set up a pretty nice place so why can't we leave now?" Kiba whined.

"Because we don't know what we are going to do once we get out there. We gotta have some sort of goal or objective to achieve." Shikamaru said a bit annoyed by the boys constant whining.

"Why?" Shikamaru then turned his eyes to Naruto who said this.

"Why?" Shikamaru echoed.

"Yeah why? I feel the same as Kiba, I want to get out there and have some fun who knows what kind of stuff I could get into. I think we should get out and explore. I'm leaving tomorrow morning so I can see what I can accomplish in this world." Naruto said.

"Yeah I'm with Naruto I'm heading out tomorrow as well." Kiba said.

"Whatever it's not like I can stop you two idiots." Shikamaru said as he mumbled 'troublesome bastards' to himself.

"Ah don't worry Shikamaru we'll come back and visit every once in a while. Besides I overheard you talking with Prof. Oak about becoming his aid. If you do that then you can take care of all the Pokemon I'm gonna catch and send to you." Naruto stated with a grin.

"Yeah right he can barely take care of himself how can you expect this cry baby to take care of multiple Pokemon." Temari stated.

"So I guess your staying behind with him then eh Temari?" Naruto asked.

"Of course someones gotta be here for this lazy ass." Temari replied.

"Okay well make sure you use protection I don't want to come back to a house full of kids ya hear." Naruto said as he got up to go pack for his journey.

His statement had caused Temari to sputter and open and close her mouth like a fish. While Shikamaru sjust blushed and turned away mumbling 'troublesome blondes' and 'I hope he falls into a ditch'. Their reactions caused the rest of the group to laugh at their misfortune.

Naruto had made it up to his room and looked around for what he wanted to bring with him. He needed to bring his sleeping bag, food, extra clothes, maybe a pouch or two of kunai and shuriken, as well as a notepad and pen to write down ideas for moves that he would like to try.

He put the scroll with everything that he packed near his makeshift bed. He then got up and thought about what else he should do before the days end. Deciding to go visit the man who had helped them aclimate to this new world and let him know that he would be setting of on his journey tomorrow.

So Naruto headed out of the wooden home which he created and sprinted to the lab. Entering the automatic doors he glanced around for the Professor. He found him fiddling around with some type of device and walked up to him.

"Hey Professor." Naruto greeted.

"Naruto. Hello what brings you here today?" Oak asked as he continued to fiddle with his project.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that myself and I think a few of the others are going to be leaving to go explore this region tomorrow morning." Naruto replied.

"Oh well good luck. If you manage to meet my grandson Gary and his rival Ash tell them I said hello."

"Alright I guess I'll catch you later then."

"Bye." called the Professor to Naruto as he exited the building.

XXXXXXXXXX

Next day

The morning rays were just now warming Pallet Town. Only the early risers were up at this time. This included Naruto and Kiba. Both teens had planned to leave before anyone woke up.

The two were just now exiting the town on the northern road leading to route 1. The two stayed silent as they trekked. They continued on for a few hours before they reached Viridian City.

When they got to Viridian the two had decided to have a look around town. They needed money so they needed to figure out how to get some. So the two teens asked around to see if anyone was looking for some workers. Luck was on their side today as there were many people who needed help.

Kiba had ended up splitting up from Naruto when he accepted an old mans offer to escort him through Viridian Forest to Pewter City. Naruto was still looking around for a job when a wanted poster was seen on a wall nearby. It had a picture of a Pokemon on it and the title read 'Lost'.

_Lost Pokemon_

_Description: A baby Eevee with a yellow bow-tie on its neck._

_If found please contact Pokemon Center_

_Reward: Specified upon return_

Well Naruto folded up the paper and stuffed it in his pocket before exploring the city more. He had seen lots of people passing through to the north side of town. He pulled out the map that Prof. Oak had given him and saw that there was another road leading west out of Viridian. Having seen the traffic heading north he headed east.

After crossing town he found himself on the path to route 22. He let his feet take him wherever it was that they wanted to go and he eventually wound up in some long grass. He noticed that there were likely Pokemon who were hiding in this grass due to all the rustling and noise coming from low to the ground.

He waded through the thick grass coming out to a small lake. It was then that Naruto realized that it was insanely hot and he was wearing some pretty heavy clothes. He wondered briefly for a minute of he should change clothes so he stopped and removed his clothes. Since he was already undressed he felt he needed a dip in the water.

Running and jumping into the water he did a cannonball creating a good sized splash. The impact of the splash had scared away all of the smaller Pokemon. Naruto continued to laze about in the refreshing water as he stayed afloat on his back. What he didn't notice was the growing shadow beneath the water as he stared into the sky.

Suddenly his honed danger instincts spiked warning him of danger. At the same time a giant Pokemon appeared and roared. The waves that the Pokemon made pushed Naruto away from it. It continued to roar as it searched for who ever it was that was trespassing in his home.

Naruto resurfaced and got a better look at the monster that had ruined his peaceful moment. He saw that it looked like a serpent like blue dragon. Quickly getting up onto the water he turned for shore to grab his Pokedex and a Pokeball. When he got to shore the Pokemon was still looking around for the intruder. So he flipped open his Pokedex and pointed it the Pokemon.

"Gyarados: The Atrocious Pokemon, Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage."

"Well shit what the hell is one doing here if these damn things are supposed to be rarely seen." Naruto muttered.

It was at this time that the Gyarados spotted him and charged up a Hyper Beam. Naruto seeing it was about to attack created a clone and switched places with it. The Gyarados let the Hyper Beam fly and it was right on target completely destroying the clone. Naruto shuddered at the power behind the attack as he received the memories from his clone.

He could see now would be the best time to attack since it was tired from using the Hyper Beam. So he charged up a Rasengan and ran out to the dragon. Gyarados was surprised by the humans speed as he seemed to be just a blur in his eyes.

Suddenly Gyarados shrieked and flailed around before being picked up by the powerful attack Naruto had just slammed into its belly. Gyarados was strewn across the bank of the lake and it appeared to be knocked out by the Rasengan.

Naruto took this chance to throw the Pokeball he held in his hand at the downed Pokemon. It made contact and sucked Gyarados into the ball. It did the necessary three shake routine and stopped signaling that the Pokemon was caught. Walking over to the ball he picked it up and looked at it.

"Man you just had to go and cause a ruckus, now you're knocked out and now I need to get you checked out at the Pokemon Center to see if my jutsu did any permanent damage to you." Naruto said as he went to put on his clothes.

He finished getting dressed and placed his pack on his back and made his way back to Viridian. He used his ninja speed instead of walking since he wasn't sure what status Gyarados was in. He arrived at the western border of the city and walked a few blocks before coming to the Pokemon Center. He went inside to see quite a few trainers hanging out waiting for their Pokemon to be healed.

He made his way to the front desk to see a woman with pink hair which made him think _"Sakura"_ but he shook those thoughts away and greeted the woman.

"Hello I'm hear to get my Pokemon checked out do you know where I should go?"

"Oh hello! I'm Nurse Joy and I can get your Pokemon healed up in no time so please pass them here so we can get them treated." Nurse Joy said as she held a tray out for him to put the Pokeball in.

"Thank you. I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto said as he put Gyarados's Pokeball on the tray.

"Pleasure, your Pokemon should be healed in a few minutes." Nurse Joy informed him as she walked through a employee only door.

Naruto looked around for a suitable place to pop a squat. He saw that there was an empty lounge chair near the fireplace. So he headed to the seat and claimed it for himself. As he waited he got bored so he pulled out his Pokedex and started to sift through it.

He spent time looking at the evolutionary trains of Pokemon who could evolve and saw that when they evolved the Pokemon would usually pick up another type. He pulled out his notepad so he could write down Pokemon he thought would make a great team.

Naruto actually built several different teams of Pokemon. Some teams were more focused on taking out a specific type and others were well rounded teams that covered all the bases. He had created his third team when Nurse Joy called for him to pick up his Pokemon.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Naruto expressed his gratitude to the medic.

"No problem, please come back to our center when you need to help." Nurse Joy said.

"Alright what to do now? Maybe I should head north like Kiba." shrugging his shoulder he just let his feet take him to his next destination.

So now Naruto found himself exiting Viridian through its northern path. This road led to the Viridian forest which was the only way to Pewter City. Naruto had entered the forest several hours after the sun set, to most others this was just asking to get lost. But due to Naruto's training he was able to see pretty well in the dark.

After several hours of walking through the eerily quiet forest Naruto stopped and leaped up into a tree to sleep on a branch. He pulled his red and black flamed trench coat off and covered himself for warmth.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came just as quickly as he had fallen asleep. He could hear the chirps and caws of the early risers in the forest. Jumping down from his branch he stretched and threw his coat back on and pulled his Pokedex out to check the time. It was 7:26 AM.

Naruto just continued walking hoping that the next city was close. Also he hoped that Kiba was still there he wanted to see if the other boy caught any new Pokemon. Naruto took out his Pokedex once again as he trekked to see what types of move his Gyarados knows and could learn.

So far his Gyarados knows; Thrash, Bite, Dragon Rage and Hyper Beam. As he looked through the list of moves that Gyarados could be taught he choose the strongest of each type so he could combat multiple types with Gyarados. He hoped to teach it; Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Thunder Bolt, Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse and Earthquake. He made a realistic goal of teaching it at least three of them by the time he reached Pewter City.

So seeing that he really has no need to rush Naruto goes to find a water source. He thought about how easy it would have been if he still had Spearow so he could search from above but it's with Kiba now. He searched for over an hour trying to find someplace big enough for Gyarados, when he found a small lake teaming with wild Pokemon.

Ignoring the Pokemon in favor of his goal to train Gyarados he called the blue serpent out. A roar which startled all the Pokemon in the area causing them to flee signaled the materialization of the Pokemon. Gyarados sneered down at Naruto as he deemed him inferior even though it was Naruto who won their last fight.

Gyarados tried to intimidate Naruto by giving him his meanest glare, but it didn't effect him at all. Naruto knowing that the only way to deal with a creature like this was to establish his dominance. So Naruto closed his eyes and started to draw on his killing intent, when he opened his eyes he stared directly into Gyarados's eyes the power that Naruto was concentrating subdued the creature and it backed off. Naruto seeing it back off decided to stop playing games and get to training. He chose Hydro Pump as the first move to work on since he would be the easiest. He told Gyarados that all he had to do was do the same thing as a Hyper Beam but instead of pure energy he should concentrate on drawing out water the shooting it out.

Naruto never one to sit still created clones to train with. One of the clones was forced to watch and instruct Gyarados if he started to have trouble. Naruto trained his taijutsu while he had clones doing chakra control exercises. The day continued on with the two training until night fell when Naruto recalled Gyarados he was glad to know that he had succeeded in mastering the technique with the help of his clone.

Naruto pulled out a sleeping bag from his scroll and lay himself with his back against a tree trunk. He looked up into the sky and managed to see a pinkish colored Pokemon flying through the sky heading north. As he watched the unknown Pokemon speed off to the north he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pewter city. Naruto had spent a little more time than he thought training Gyarados in Viridian forest. Even though the Pokemon in Viridian Forest were not on the level of Gyarados they had managed to find cature; Pikachu, Metapod, Kakuna, Pidgey and Spearow, all between breaks in training.

He figured since Shikamaru is staying in Pallet Town to study under a Professor of Pokemon why not capture lots of Pokemon for him to study. Right now none of the Pokemon he captured had shown that they had the type of battle spirit he was looking for. So he was going to send them to Pallet so that he could give the lazy genius something to do instead of cloud watching all day.

First stop was the Pokemon Center he wanted to open up spots on his team just in case. He also wanted to know what there was to do in the town and the people there trainers or workers would know something. The Pokemon Center wasn't hard to find like the previous one, you could see trainers coming and going.

"Hey Nurse Joy can I get some help?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the counter.

"Sure what can I do for you sir?" Nurse Joy replied.

"I need to send some Pokemon to Prof. Oak in Pallet Town can you show me how?"

"Sure follow me." Joy said as she lead him to the machine that would help transfer his Pokemon.

"Alright all you have to do is click the location that you are sending them to and place the Poke balls in the container, then push the send button, and that's it." Joy smiled as she described the process for transfers.

"Thank you. Oh and can you please look at my Pokemon." Naruto said as he unclipped Gyarados and handed him to the nurse.

"Sure thing I'll find you when it's done." Joy said before turning around to get back to her station.

"Alright, location? Pallet Town." Naruto input the destination for Oaks lab in Pallet.

Placing the balls containing his Pokemon into the container. He pressed the send button and saw the balls be enveloped in light before being sucked into the machine. He thought about the process it was like an advanced for of summoning and reverse summoning. More thoughts on the process were interrupted when he felt something grainy trickle onto his feet.

Looking down he saw sand. The only person to have that unique ability was Gaara. He smiled as he looked up to see the smirking face of his friend.

"Gaara. What are you doing here?"

"I was the last one at the house and I didn't want to be around when my sister and her boyfriend start to fool around." Gaara said as he shivered as he thought about his sister doing the dirty with the lazy shadow user.

"Haha…Wait! What do you mean by the last one there?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"After you and Kiba left the others wanted to get out and have there own fun." Hearing Gaara say fun with his stoic expression on his face was funny to Naruto. "So Karui and Kurotsuchi left together Karui said something about 'can't let that stupid mutt get ahead of me' or something like like." This caused Naruto to laugh Karui was just as hot headed as Kiba and himself.

"So what about Ino and Mei?"

"Well they left not to long after the other two left. Not really sure where they were headed."

"Hmm…knowing Ino probably somewhere they can shop those two are gonna attract a lot of attention." Naruto said as he imagined the two beauties shopping to their hearts content.

"So what are we going to do?" Gaara asked.

"We?"

"Yeah I have no where else to go so why not travel around with someone I know well." Gaara answered.

"Well alright I don't really have a plan I've just been taking each step as they come."

"I figured. That's exactly like you." to which Naruto chuckled.

"So do you have any Pokemon yet?"

"No I haven't managed to find any I like. You?"

"Yeah I just sent several of them to Oak and Shikamaru. I need to go buy some more Poke balls but I don't have any money." Naruto sighed he needed to find some money.

"Anyway what are we going to do right now?" Gaara asked.

"Well I thought we could ask around and see if anything cool turns up." Naruto answered.

Gaara nodded and the two broke apart to start gathering info. They had used their skills to talk to all the trainers in the center and anyone who was willing to speak to them. They spent an hour gathering info before sitting down to share what they had gathered.

"So you get anything good?" Naruto asked.

"A few interesting things. The Museum in town is looking for help to deliver three fossils to Cinnabar Island. A group of trainers went missing in a place called Diglett's Cave. Also the gym leader Brock has left town." Gaara answered.

"I didn't get anything but I heard that somebody called Team Rocket has been hanging around Diglett's Cave lately. You think they might be responsible for the missing people." Naruto asked.

"Sounds likely. You want go check it out?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah but first I wanna challenge the gym here."

"Alright I'll meet you here after you win."

"What makes you think I'm going to win, and where are you going to be?"

"I just know, and I'll be at the museum I want to see if they'll let me take those fossils to that Island for money." Gaara said as he stood up to head towards his destination.

Naruto also got up but walked over to the counter to see if his Pokemon was healed. He was handed his Poke ball and left so he could go to the gym. He walked into the gym to see that there was an arena with a rocky landscape.

"Ah are you here to challenge the gym leader?" a mans voice called.

"Yup. Are you the leader here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Flint. May I know the name of my challenger?" Flint asked.

"I'm Naruto. So how do we do this? This is my first Pokemon battle against another person." Naruto said.

This statement made Flint raise his eyebrows. Usually trainers would at least have some experience under their belt before they challenged a gym. But this kid looked to be around 16-17 years old and hadn't had a Pokemon battle against another person.

"_He must only now be starting out on his journey."_ Flint thought. "Are you sure that you are ready rookies like you usually don't challenge gyms unless they have a few battles under their belts."

"We'll see but are there any rules to this thing?" Naruto asked.

"Yes there are the battle will be a two on two battle on Pokemon out at a time. You may substitute whenever you feel like it. First one to KO the other persons team is the winner. Do you accept my terms?"

"Yup let's do this thing." Naruto shouted as he pulled his Pokeball from his waist.

"Alright I'll go first. Graveler come out!" Flint called out what looked to be a big boulder with legs and four arms.

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at Graveler. "Graveler: The Rock species Pokemon, Be careful while hiking on mountain trails. Graveler may come rolling down the path without slowing."

"Alright now my turn Gyarados let's do this!" Naruto said as he called out his Pokemon.

Flint stared at the Pokemon before him this was his first time seeing a Gyarados up close. He found it hard to believe that this beginner trainer had a Gyarados as his starter. He knew that both Graveler and Gyarados were weak against each others main type.

"Graveler start things off with Rock Smash!" Flint ordered. Graveler slammed his hands into the ground blasting up debris.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump to shoot all of the debris!" Naruto shouted. His Pokemon then started to shot highly pressurized water at the flying rocks.

"Now Graveler use Rollout!" Graveler obeyed and curled into a ball and started to roll towards Gyarados as he gained speed and power.

"Gyarados Earthquake then when he's off balance fire Hydro Pump at it!"

The Earthquake shifted the battle field and threw Graveler into a boulder. While Graveler was disoriented Gyarados quickly shot out water from its gaping maw. The attack hit straight on and the force of the attack pushed Graveler through the boulder it was up against.

Flint was in shock this supposedly rookie trainer had beat his Graveler in only three moves. Not only that but his Gyarados was to strong to belong to a rookie. He had a feeling that this trainer was more than he seemed.

"It seems that you do have experience were you lying about this being your first battle? Because controlling a Pokemon like Gyarados is something that very few have managed to do." Flint said.

"I'm no stranger to battle but I am a rookie when it comes to battling with Pokemon." Naruto says.

"_No stranger to battling but a rookie with Pokemon battles? What does he mean?"_ Flint thought.

"Alright Rhydon I need your help!" Flint shouted. As a gray dinosaur like Pokemon with a horn on its nose came out and roared.

"Rhydon use Earthquake!" Just like before the battleground shook due to the power of the attack. Though Gyarados remained unaffected by the attack since it was immune to it.

"Gyarados Ice beam." Naruto ordered. A cold beam of energy was then shot at the ground/rock Pokemon.

"Shit! Rhydon dodge." Rhydon dodged but had to keep dodging as the attack didn't let up.

"Rhydon Rock Blast!" Rhydon slammed its hand down into the ground blasting rocks up just like what Graveler did but it had created more flying debris this time. Gyarados was hit by the move and looked like it really hurt him since he was weak against rock types.

"Now Ryhdon hit it with Megahorn!" Rhydon's horn began to glow white and he began to charge but ended up slamming into a random boulder instead.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Flint shouted.

"You weren't mindful of your surroundings I used the Ice Beam earlier to put a layer of ice over the field hoping to get Rhydon unbalanced and this is the result. Gyarados while it is down Hydro Pump!" Gyarados shot out the same attack that had defeated his last opponent.

"Gyarados freeze the water with Ice Beam to do more damage!" Gyarados nodded and hit the water freezing it just moments before the move hit Rhydon.

The attack did massive damage to Rhydon. It not only did it freeze the Pokemon but it also froze a 5 foot perimeter around the Pokemon. Rhydon had suffered 6x as much damage than normal due to the combination of ice and water.

Flint looked in shock that last attack had been brilliant. To combine two of Ryhdons weaknesses into one gave the attack more power. The other attack to freeze the battlefield while making it seem like it was attacking the Pokemon was also brilliantly planned.

He now thought he understood what the boy had said about not being a stranger to battle. He had very good battle tactics both of his Pokemon were knocked off balance and then finished off, first with Earthquake and then the Ice Beam.

This boy would go far with his skills. He returned Rhydon reminding himself to get it treated at the Pokemon center. He walked up to the boy as he watched him praise his Pokemon.

"You win. I present you with the Boulder Badge as proof of successfully defeating me in battle. Congratulations on your first win." Flint said with a smile as he handed him the badge.

"Thank you it was a fun battle. It was a good thing that I had managed to teach Gyarados all those moves it used today during our week of training in Viridian Forest." Naruto said as he accepted the badge.

This statement blew Flint's mind. _"I-I-Impossible to get a Pokemon to learn three techniques in one week. I wonder what kind of Pokemon he would have used if Gyarados was beaten."_ at this thought Flint shivered he did not wish to think how he would have faired should he have faced off against a stronger Pokemon than Gyarados.

"By the way Naruto who was your second Pokemon?" Flint wanted to see if he was right with his thought about it being stronger than Gyarados.

"I don't have a second Pokemon." Naruto said once again shocking the man.

"Surely you jest with Gyarados you could capture many Pokemon." Flint said.

"Well I did catch other Pokemon they just didn't have the will to battle like Gyarados so I sent them to Prof. Oaks lab so they could be outside rather than be cooped up in their Poke balls."

"Hmm that is kind of you to be thinking of your Pokemon like that. By the way how long have you been training Gyarados? It seems that you two have been together for a while for him to obey you like he does."

"I caught him in a lake near Viridian someplace on Route 22 a little more than a week ago when he attacked me when I was swimming. Had to fight him myself since I had no Pokemon." Naruto said as he returned Gyarados.

"W-w-what you fought a Gyarados without Pokemon and won!" Flint was astonished he had never heard of something like this before not even from Lance the Dragon Master of Kanto.

"Yeah I was kinda mad at the time since it interrupted my relaxation time. But I got over it when I captured him."

"Amazing I've never heard of someone with the ability to do that."

"I guess I'm just that awesome." Naruto laughed.

" I guess so." Flint smiled the kid was one of a kind that was for sure.

"Alright I better get going thanks for the battle and the badge Flint." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Your welcome. Thank you for making my second battle as a gym leader so awesome."

"Only your second how long have you been a gym leader." Naruto stopped and asked.

"For a couple of days now. Since my son was the last leader he left with a friend of his to journey around and left me in charge. My first battle was awesome as well this kid named Kiba came and used a Fearow and Growlithe against me and won." Flint said.

Naruto smiled at the mention of his friend. _"So he is ahead of me. But how long can he stay there."_ "Alright see you later Flint and thanks again." Naruto waved and left.

Naruto had then went to the Pokemon Center to meet Gaara and to get Gyarados rested up for there next trek. He saw Gaara with a backpack sitting at a table in the lobby so he went over.

"Hey Gaara what's the pack for?" Naruto asked as he sat down across from his friend.

"This is what I am to deliver to Cinnibar Island." Gaara said and opened the pack to show him.

"Whoa cool. But why do they want to send them to an island?"

"Said something about an experiment but didn't elaborate. So are you all set to find out what is going on at that cave?"

"Yeah just waiting for Gyarados to be done being checked over then we can leave. Wish I had some money to get some more Poke balls though just might run into something I like and won't be able to capture it." Naruto sighed.

"Well since we are traveling together I'll split the money I get for this with you." Gaara said.

"Thanks man that really would be great. I'll do the same for you if I take a solo job."

"Guess Gyarados is done." Naruto said as he saw Nurse Joy bring him his Poke ball.

"Thanks."

"You ready?" Gaara asked.

"Yup." Naruto nodded and then the two friends left the center in route to their next destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So Naruto has a Gyarados which is awesome. I always like how Magikarp which is useless in battle turned into a massive and powerful monster like Gyarados. Though I never liked how it listed him as flying giving him an even greater weakness to electric type moves then it initially would have. So now we know that Ash and Kiba are ahead of Naruto and Gaara.

I gave Naruto Gyarados because it reminds me of Naruto who started off as a dead last just like Magikarp, but then grew powerful like when Magikarp evolves into Gyarados.

Teams:

Naruto and Gaara

Kiba and ?(it's a secret)

Ino and Mei

Karui and Kurotsuchi

THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWED ESPECIALLY: ChaosKid0 and deltabeta06 whose reviews helped blossom more ideas in my head for me to use for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure the cave is around here?" Gaara said unsure of his friends directions.

"Yeah I'm positive it is should be in this area actually." Naruto said looking for the entrance to the cave that they were in search of.

Their ninja senses tingled and they had to dodge a bunch of little senbon like projectiles. They turned to see what had attacked and saw a yellow animal that looked like a cross between a cat and a porcupine. Naruto was in the process of scanning it with his Pokedex when something rustled in the bushes behind it.

A man probably in his late teens to early twenties emerged from the shrubbery. He wore black pants, a black long sleeved shirt with a big red R on it. To complete the uniform he wore forearm length black gloves, black knee high boots and a black hat.

"Well well well looks like more idiot trainers that think they can play hero and rescue the others have come before Team Rocket." the Rocket grunt arrogance coming of the man in waves.

"So you've been kidnapping people? What do you do with them?" Naruto asked.

"Well since you two are gonna be our prisoners I might as well give you advance warning. All of us Rocket members here have been capturing any trainers that come by and steal their Pokemon and then giving them our boss to be sold at ridiculous prices or use them as our own!" at the end of his speech the man let out a maniacal laugh.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and chuckled this fool had no idea who they were. They were killers trained from and early age, but they were not just killers they were two of the best to have been. So they decided to knock the fool out. As the man feel to the ground Naruto grabbed the mans Poke ball and returned the Jolteon.

"So what do you want to do Naruto?" Gaara asked. Though the younger of the two had held a higher rank back in their old world he valued Naruto's input greatly.

"I say we go in there use non-lethal force and knock out all the Team Rocket guys, release any of the captives, raid the place for anything useful or interesting, then finally drop these little baddies off in the closest town." Naruto said as he bent down to strip the man of anything dangerous or important.

"Shouldn't we just kill them it would be much easier." Gaara said.

"We have a new life Gaara why should we? We have clean slates here no one knows that we are trained killers. Why put blood on our hands in this world when we had bathed our bodies in it in our old one." Naruto spoke.

"Indeed." was Gaara's short reply.

Gaara waited for Naruto to finish looting what he could from the man. He managed to get three used Poke balls, seven Poke balls, one great ball, and a few hundred in cash. Plus he found a map of the base and a card key labeled cells. He assumed the key was for the prison cells by the label.

"Alright let's tie this guy up and head into that cave and take care of these losers." Naruto said as he sealed the loot into a unused scroll.

"So Gaara what kind of Pokemon are you planning on training?" Naruto said as he tried to make small talk.

"I don't know I really didn't look into it too much." Gaara answered.

"Wait didn't you read about them at the library in the lab?" Naruto said as they now entered the cave.

"No I was more focused on the information on the culture, history, and economy of this place."

"Well maybe you could try for a ground or rock type Pokemon since you are fond of using sand and earth jutsu."

"Indeed they would probably easier to train since I know how to manipulate those elements."

The two moved through the base with efficiency not once being sighted. They were phantoms as they moved. A few Rocket members had ended up being knocked unconscious, bond and striped of all their personal effects with the only exception being their clothing.

Naruto figured that they should leave the uniforms on them so that the police could identify the group immediately. So far they had not passed any holding cells. Naruto briefly wondered how big this cave was.

But as they progressed they noticed that instead of the caves rough walls and floor started to become a grey metal. The sound of people moving about was heard by the two boys so they continued walking until the came to the source. In front of them a large two level warehouse with tons of cages containing Pokemon of many different species.

Suddenly an idea came to mind and he voiced it to his partner in crime. Gaara just chuckled what he was about to do was a classic Naruto strategy. He waited as his partner though of a way to go about initiating his plan.

He just watched Naruto grin as he called out his Gyarados and commanded it to use Earthquake. Sure the move could likely cause the ceiling to collapse he didn't care it caused a mass panic for the Rockets. Then someone caught sight of Gyarados and triggered the alarm locking the warehouse down.

The pair waited for all the Rocket members to advance upon them so they could finish them all quickly. Soon there was a sea of black and red in front of them. The Rockets spotted them and then two burly looking men who were likely their leaders stepped forward.

"Who are you fools?" one of the men spoke.

"Naruto and Gaara who are you two?" Naruto said.

"I am Genghis and this is my brother Khan. What are you boys trying to accomplish here? Surely you can't think that you can hold your own against my 50 or so men?" Genghis spoke.

"Your right we can't." Naruto said as he returned Gyarados to his Poke ball.

"I see but since you are here why don-" he was interrupted.

"Your right we don't think we can beat you and your men…Because we already know we can win." Naruto said as he grinned.

"Foolish boy you'll regret coming here." this time Khan was the one to speak as he rushed forward to punch the blonde.

Naruto just grabbed the mans punch and then hit the mans elbow breaking the bone. He then threw and uppercut as the man tried to bend forward to cradle his arm but was hit upwards instead breaking his jaw. Everyone of the Rockets watched in shock as the co-leader of this base was knocked out cold.

"KHANNN!" Genghis screamed as he watched his brother hit the floor and not stir.

"Fucking bastard. I want these two dead the one to deliver the finishing blow will receive my personal recommendation for a promotion!" exclaimed the burly man.

With these words the Rocket members each brought out all of their Poke balls and unleashed a couple hundred Pokemon. The Pokemon were ordered to take down the two humans in front of them no matter what. The Pokemon then charged at the two boys but were thrown back by a wave of sand.

"Gaara remember non-lethal only." Naruto said as he began to collect nature's energy.

Gaara just kept blasting waves of sand in the direction of any attack. He was only waiting for Naruto to finish entering his sage mode so they could go on the offensive. Though he did use this time to knock out the weaker Pokemon of the horde. He saw Naruto open his eyes and then sent a wave of sand in a straight line through the middle splitting the group into two smaller armies.

Naruto took one side and swiftly went about knocking out the Rocket members so he could use their Poke balls to return the Pokemon. But on several occasions he would have to knock out a Pokemon. He still had a little less then half of the Rockets to deal with.

He looked over his shoulder to see how well Gaara was doing and saw he was more than halfway done as well. He had to return his attention to himself however when a hulking blue Pokemon tried to throw a heavy glowing haymaker to his face. He ducked it and hit it in the stomach forcing to drop to its knees before hitting it in the back of the neck with a chop.

Several more minutes and the group surrounding them was defeated. Naruto and Gaara had only broken a light sweat but it was sweat nonetheless. Facing several hundred animals who could manipulate elements just as well as ninjas and had hardy enough bodies that would only require a day or two of rest to heal them, was definitely not something they would like to try again so soon.

Naruto created a dozen clones to go around and loot the grunts and return the fallen Pokemon back into their balls. While he looked around he saw that the man named Genghis was nowhere in sight. Until a shout of Hyper Beam alerted the two of the attack.

"You may have beat my men and brother but I am ten times more powerful then all of them!" Genghis shouted as he stood on the second level with 3 Pokemon.

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex to scan this new threats. "Nidoking: The Drill Pokemon, It is recognized by its rock-hard hide and its extended horn. Be careful with the horn as it contains venom." it said about the purple Pokemon.

"Rhydon: The Drill Pokemon, Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Kangaskhan: The Parent Pokemon, The female raises its offspring in a pouch on its belly. It is skilled at attacking using COMET PUNCH."

Naruto closed his Pokedex and put away while simultaneously grabbing Gyarados's Poke ball and throwing it. It came out with a roar like always and looked at its opponents. Looking back at Naruto it nodded and waited for its orders.

"Alright my underlings this Pokemon in front of you is our enemy. It is a three on one battle so defeating it will be easy. Now all of you rush at it and use Focus Punch and continue to us it until that thing is on the floor." Genghis ordered.

"Gyarados use Ice Beam like you did in Pewter City!" as soon as the order came the Pokemon began use the attack to make it look like he was trying to attack the Pokemon. But he was just leveling the playing field. Naruto didn't know if Gyarados could defeat all three of the Pokemon in a straight out battle of strength. He continued watching until he saw the floor covered with a sheet of ice.

"Gyarados switch to Hydro Pump and attack for real." Gyarados then became very accurate and started to blast the three with water until they were soaked to the bone.

"Alright guys I want a triple Hyper Beam from all sides." Genghis ordered.

His three Pokemon then surrounded Gyarados and began charging their strongest attack. The three Pokemon then roared as they were ready to fire the attacks. They leaned forward to shoot the highly concentrated energy and released it. Naruto just waited for the right moment while up on the balcony Genghis smirked he knew that he this battle won.

"Gyarados hurry and use Earthquake!" Naruto shouted.

The Pokemon slammed his powerful tail into the ground and the place shook once again. He hoped that this place would hold until they at least got out. Though he was worried about the side effects of the attack it threw the three firing the Hyper Beams to lose the stable footing required for Hyper Beam. The beams of energy dissipated after a second or two.

"Gyarados spin an use Ice Beam." It spun and began firing its attack.

"You three dodge."

The three Pokemon managed to avoid being directly hit by the attack just barely escaping damage. But something was wrong they seemed to be moving slower than they should have been. Then he caught the light reflecting off of his Pokemon like shards of glass on them.

"Shit, but how did the attack freeze them when it didn't make contact." Genghis said aloud.

"Because they are still soaked in water which boosted the chances of the Ice Beam being able to freeze them. Gyarados end this with multiple Dragon Pulses!" Naruto ordered.

The monster did as it was told and began to quickly charge and fire his strongest dragon type attack at the trio. The balls of energy made loud booms as they collided on the semi-frozen Pokemon. The damage done all they had to do was wait for the dust to settle. But when it did it showed how all three of the opposing Pokemon were KO'ed.

"Shit return! This isn't the last you'll hear from me boy I'm gonna hunt you down and destroy y-" he stopped talking and fell forward off of the balcony.

With him out of the way it now showed that Gaara had made his way up to the second level and chopped the man on the neck knocking him out. He gave Gaara a thumbs up and then walked over to the man looting him as he had done to all the previous Rockets they had encountered. This guy had more stuff than the other members likely due to his position. He finished sealing the items he had acquired and looked to see Gaara coming towards him along with all of his clones.

"So now we need to find all of the people that got captured and let them look through these cages for their Pokemon. Do you mind trying to find them Gaara?" Naruto asked his friend.

The boy nodded and headed off to find the captives. Naruto then turned to his clones to see that they had a bunch of stuff in their arms telling them to put it down in front of him he began to search through the goods.

He separated the items into piles of; used Poke balls, empty Poke balls, potions, food/snacks, money, and miscellaneous, and evidence and important things.

He pulled out his other scrolls and then unsealed them so he could put the stuff he previously looted with similar items for easier access. He finished and sealed everything up in his scrolls except for the files, just in time to see Gaara followed by twenty or so trainers.

"So you found them. Good alright everyone go around this area and find your Pokemon. Don't try to take any that aren't yours or you'll end up being dressed in a Rocket uniform and turned into the police along side them." the group nodded and dispersed to look for there Pokemon.

"Didn't you take Pokemon that aren't yours?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah but I'm giving them to Prof. Oak since he can help them if there is anything wrong with them." Naruto answered.

The whole process of finding them was tedious since the warehouse was full hundreds of Pokemon. But the trainers had managed to do it. When they regrouped Naruto saw that there was still a few dozen that were still in cages.

"Alright since you guys are here how about you guys help bring all of the Rocket member in this base to this room so we can tie them up and take them to town." the trainers once again accepted the task and moved about the base trying to find any Rocket members that were knocked out.

As the trainers did this Naruto and Gaara went up to the cages that still had Pokemon and returned them to the Poke ball that was hung on the cage. He would ask the authorities to return them to their trainers. But when Naruto was doing this he came across an Eevee that looked familiar.

"Where have I seen you before?" Naruto said aloud.

He then remembered and pulled out the flyer he took in Viridian City. The Eevee was the same one from the picture. Naruto smiled what luck that he had to find the Pokemon that was on the sign that he grabbed off the wall.

"Hey Eevee I'm here to help you get back to your trainer so I have to put you in this Poke ball for awhile, okay?" Naruto asked the Pokemon.

Eevee looked unsure for a while before nodding and letting itself be returned to its Poke ball. Naruto put this one in his pocket instead of a scroll since he was going to return this one personally. When he did he continued on his mission.

He was just about done when he saw one cage still had a Pokemon. He walked up to it he saw that it was a dark orange lizard with fire on its tail. It looked pretty beat up, he looked for the Poke ball that usually hung from the cage but saw none. This meant that it didn't have a trainer so what was he going to do.

"Hey little guy I'm here to help you, you look really beaten up. I need to capture you with my own Poke ball since you don't have a trainer, so that I can take you to town to get treated." Naruto said as he pulled out a Poke ball.

The lizard just stared at him. Naruto took this time to throw a ball into the cage but was blasted back by a stream of fire. The ball returned to Naruto's hand and looked to be melted so he dropped it.

"Hey I said I was here to help you so stop that." Naruto said as he pulled out another Poke ball.

This time the lizard just sat there, it had wasted the last of its energy on the other Poke ball. The ball hit and absorbed the Pokemon. It did the normal routine and stopped signifying it was captured. Naruto walked up to the ball and pocketed it, before heading to check on Gaara.

Gaara had been waiting for everyone to return after he finished getting the caged Pokemon out. He saw Naruto walking up to him and nodded. Now all they had to do was wait for the other trainers to drag in any Rocket members.

"So everything go okay on your end?" Gaara asked.

"Pretty much. Just found a Pokemon who was on a flyer I picked up in Viridian so now I get the reward. Also caught a lizard with fire on its tail since it didn't have a ball on its cage. It was pretty beaten up though." Naruto said.

"Hmm just like the old days. You just seem to attract the most unusual situations." Gaara said.

The two waited for the other trainers to come back with prisoners this time. It took an hour for all of the Rocket members to be dragged to the warehouse. Naruto thought about how they were going to transport all of the Rockets.

Looking around he saw a large net hanging from the wall. He had the other trainers help as he put the Rockets in the center of the net. Then he went to tie the net so that the Rockets couldn't get out and then called out Gyarados.

"Gyarados I need your help to drag these guys to the closest town alright?" Gyarados nodded at its trainer as he let him secure the net to his body.

"Alright anyone know the closest town from here?" Naruto asked the group of people.

"Yeah Vermillion City is the closest." a random trainer said.

"Alright Vermillion City it is then can someone lead the way." Naruto said as a few of the trainers took off in the direction of Vermillion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a weird sight seeing a group of twenty or so trainers and a Gyarados make their way into town in search of a Pokemon Center. The citizens of Vermillion thought it weird and the local law enforcement thought that they would likely have a situation on their hands. The big group had managed to make it the Pokemon Center without causing any trouble and Naruto was glad for that.

As soon as they entered the center all of the trainers made their way to the counter so nurse joy could heal their Pokemon. Naruto seeing how busy Joy was decided to lighten her load and wait until everyone was already dealt with before seeing her. He had Gyarados wait outside with Gaara as he went to the machine that would transfer the Rockets Pokemon to Oaks lab. He decided to call Prof. Oak before he sent him the Pokemon.

"Hello?" Oak asked as he appeared on the screen next to the machine.

"Hey Professor it's me Naruto I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Naruto asked.

"Sure just let me know what you want and I'll see if I can help."

"Well Gaara and I took care of a little situation in Digletts Cave and ended up capturing a group of criminals called Team Rocket and-"

"Team Rocket they are notorious for stealing and selling other trainers Pokemon." Oak interrupted.

"Yeah well we managed to take out all of the Rocket members in the cave and took all of their Pokemon from them to escape. I don't know what to do with them so I thought about sending them to you so you could study and care for them?" Naruto asked.

"Sure they might have somehow become corrupted working with Team Rocket so please send them over so I may have a look at them."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he hung up the video phone and started to unseal the Poke balls of the Rocket members.

This took a lot of time since there were several hundred Pokemon to send. As he sent them to Oaks many of the trainers who had received their healed Pokemon thanked him before they left the center. He was finished sending the Pokemon to the lab when he heard sirens and a booming female voice.

"We have you surrounded so return your Gyarados and lay down on the floor." ordered the voice.

Naruto went to see what all the commotion was about since it was his Gyarados. He exited the building and was greeted to the sight of the local police force with their Pokemon out and ready to attack. He looked to Gaara who was just standing there not knowing what was going on.

"Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked the lady with blue hair and the megaphone in hand.

"We heard that Team Rocket was in town and we believe this kid with red hair is with them since he has refused to return his Gyarados to his Poke ball." the officer answered.

"Well duh! The Gyarados is mine and that is my friend we helped capture those Rocket fools when we went to Digletts Cave." Naruto said as he returned Gyarados and walked over to Gaara.

"What?" the officer replied.

"Yeah we heard that people were disappearing in that area so we decided to have a look and found out that Team Rocket was capturing any trainers who came by and stealing their Pokemon and selling them."

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"Yeah we looked through the base after defeating them for any evidence to show to you guys so you could lock them up when we brought them to you." Naruto said as he handed her the all the evidence that he found in the base.

The lady took the files and skimmed through them making sure that it was true. She nodded and passed the files to another officer. She also ordered her men to grab the net containing the Rockets and haul them to the police building so they could profile each member.

"Thank you for saving all those trainers and capturing these criminals. My name is Jenny I'm captain of Vermillion's police force." Jenny reached out to shake his hand.

"I'm Naruto and this is my friend Gaara." Naruto answered as he shook her hand and motioned to Gaara.

"Thank you once again now I must be going have a nice stay in Vermillion." Jenny said as she took off to her headquarters.

"Well that was interesting." Naruto said.

"Indeed." was all Gaara said.

"Well I still have all of the Pokemon who were in the cages so let's go back into the center and get them healed up." Naruto said as he went back inside the Pokemon Center.

Naruto saw that all of the trainers had already left so he went up to the counter and unsealed the Poke balls. He called over Nurse Joy and spoke to her.

"Hey Nurse Joy can you heal these Pokemon and check to see if any off them has been reported missing by any trainers. We found them in Team Rockets possession and took them with us since they were in bad shape."

"Oh my that is terrible those Team Rocket fellows are cruel. Stealing Pokemon from their trainers, of course I will help you." Nurse Joy said as she loaded the Poke balls onto a cart and went to take care of them.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay there all healed and I have contacted all of their trainers and told them to come here to pick them up. Is their anything else that I can help you with?" Joy asked.

"Oh yes can you heal these three two of them are my Pokemon and the third is a missing Pokemon that I would like to deliver personally to its trainer." Naruto said and placed his Poke balls on the counter and showed Nurse Joy the flyer of the missing Eevee.

"Okay I'll find out who it was that placed that flyer up and find their location so you can return it." Joy said as she once again went through the employee only door behind the counter.

Naruto decided to sit down and get a little rest in. Gaara had gone off somewhere but he knew his friend would comeback. He closed his eyes and thought about what to do with the little orange fire lizard that he had caught. The thought of the Pokemon made him realize that he didn't even know what it was, so he pulled out his Pokedex and searched it up.

"Charmander: The Lizard Pokemon, From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out." the machine said.

"So it's a fire type that could be good. I wonder if it can evolve?"

"Charmander can evolve into Charmeleon and then finally into Charizard." the machine said as it displayed pictures of the evolved forms.

"Wow that last one is awesome it looks like one of those dragons from those fairy tale books."

Naruto put the device away and continued to wait for Nurse Joy to return with his Pokemon. Several minutes later Gaara had returned with a Poke ball in hand and walked over to the counter and gave them to Chansey who delivered them to Nurse Joy. He then walked over to Naruto and sat down.

"So you caught a Pokemon?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Gaara answered.

"What kind?"

"A ground type."

"Which species is it?"

Gaara didn't answer and Naruto couldn't see his friends face. So he had no clue about what type of Pokemon Gaara had captured. He felt himself grow frustrated because of this.

"Come on can't you tell me already?" Naruto asked in an agitated tone.

"Why?" Gaara said as he smirked at Naruto's impatience.

"Fine don't tell me. I won't tell you when I catch Pokemon either." Naruto childishly replied.

This caused Gaara to chuckle at his friend who still after all this time had managed to keep a little bit of his childishness. Through all his life he never knew anyone who was more hardy than Naruto. The boy just knew how to roll and absorb all the hits that life threw his way. This was one of the reasons why the boy garnered so much respect.

"It's a green Sandshrew." Gaara said Naruto pulled out his Pokedex again.

"Sandshrew: The Mouse Pokemon, It burrows and lives underground. If threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection."

"That Pokemon really matches up with you. Both of you don't like to be near water, you both have a ball like defense and both of you are attuned to the earth element. But why is it green?"" Naruto said Gaara just shrugged and answered.

"Indeed I relate to it very well that is why I found the urge to capture it. It is different than the norm like myself."

"So where do we go from here? Do you want to go deliver that stuff to Cinnabar and we can go deliver the Pokemon I have or what?"

"We'll have to see maybe that Pokemon's owner is closer than Cinnabar so we can go there first and then to Cinnabar."

"Oh yeah I forgot that I didn't know where the owner was." Naruto sheepishly smiled.

"So how are we going to get to Cinnabar it's an island so we have to cross the water?"

"Well we have my Gyarados who we can ride, or we can use the water walking skill. Which do you prefer?"

"Gyarados. I don't want to take the chance of running out of chakra and drowning in the middle of an ocean."

"Okay Gyarados it is."

"Here are your Pokemon. You were right that Charmander was in very bad condition but it will make a full recovery but it must take it easy, so no battles or training until it is fully healed. Also the Eevee belongs to a family in Fuchsia City." Nurse Joy said as she retuned both boys Pokemon.

"Thank you." Naruto said as they got up to leave.

"Your welcome please take care of the Eevee and Charmander."

"I will." Naruto said as the doors closed behind the pair.

Naruto pulled out the map from his back pocket to see where Fuchsia City was and noticed that if they travel south along the bay they would end up in Fuchsia. It was closer to them so it was now going to be there next stop. He folded up the map before turning to tell his friend the destination.

"Looks like Fuchsia is closer and will put us closer to Cinnabar as well. So your going to have to carry that pack for a little while more."

"That's fine this is nothing compared to the gourd I used to carry."

Naruto nodded and then the two made their way to the pier. The pier came into view several minutes later. He was just about to release Gyarados when someone shouted his name. Turning around he saw the person who called his name.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" the voice said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Anybody care to guess who the voice belongs to? Well now Gaara has a Pokemon, and Naruto has another.

Naruto: Gyarados, Charmander

Gaara: Sandshrew(Shiny)

Kiba: Fearow, Growlithe(Akamaru)

Thanks to all those who reviewed and thank you for your Pokemon suggestions. I just want to say that Naruto will not have a Vulpix/Ninetails since I think that having one would make him remember the Kyuubi which although helpful was the root of all of his problems.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kiba?" Naruto said.

"Yo what's up? What are you and Gaara doing in Vermillion?" Kiba asked.

"We just had to take care of a little business and we were just about to leave when I heard you say my name. By the way I heard Spearow evolved into a Fearow and that you caught a Growlithe."

"Yeah Fearow evolved when we were escorting that old man through the forest. I caught Growlithe in the forest when it tried to attack us. So what have you been up too? Are you challenging the gyms or competing in the contests?"

"I'm challenging the gyms I already have one badge."

Naruto could see the giant smirk on Kiba's face. He knew exactly why he was smirking. Kiba had always had a friendly rivalry with him. Back when they were in the academy they would fight over who was the better practical joker.

"I just got my third one here in Vermillion. I'm gonna win the other five and then enter the Indigo League Championship and win the whole thing." Kiba said.

"Don't get to full of yourself Kiba I may only have one badge but I bet I could still beat you in a battle." Naruto challenged.

"Oh yeah well I accept your challenge let's battle right here, right now. First one to lose all their Pokemon is the loser."

"Alright then ladies first." Naruto joked.

"Screw you. Come on out Fearow!" A large bird came out of the Poke ball Kiba threw.

Naruto used his Pokedex to get information on this new bird. "Fearow: The Beak Pokemon, With its huge and magnificent wings, it can keep aloft without ever having to land for rest."

"Man the Spearow got really big. Let's do this Gyarados!" Naruto said as he threw the Poke ball.

The blue serpent like creature came forth with a roar. The two Pokemon stared each other down as they waited for their orders. Naruto and Kiba were also staring at each other trying to make some type of strategy to help win them the battle.

"Fearow use steel wing!" Kiba ordered.

The bird cawed and its wings began to glow white as it charged its opponent. Gyarados dodged the first strike by jumping into the water and ducking underneath when it Fearow came close. It kept going by like this until Naruto called out his attack.

"Gyarados hit it with Hydro Pump when it comes by again." Naruto ordered.

When Fearow next came by it was struck by a stream of water. It blasted the bird back but didn't do major damage. It adjusted itself after it was hit and flew higher into the sky out of range of Gyarados's Hydro Pump.

"Fearow use Aerial Ace!" Fearow did as it was told and dived down to attack.

"Gyarados be ready to fire when it gets close enough." Gyarados nodded and got ready to fire.

"I won't let Fearow be hit again. Fearow combine Aerial Ace with Agility!"

Fearow suddenly became so fast that Gyarados couldn't keep up with it. This combination of moves resulted in a direct hit on Gyarados. Gyarados roared as he was hit by the move.

"Dammit nice move Kiba." Naruto praised.

"Thanks but I still have more tricks up my sleeve." Kiba said.

"Gyarados I want you keep firing Dragon Pulse until I say stop!"

Gyarados charged up his strongest dragon type move and fired. It continued to release balls of energy from its mouth causing his opponent to keep on the defensive. Fearow was struck twice before Kiba shouted out his attack.

"Fearow use Agility and Aerial Ace again!"

Fearow once again speed up and charged. But midway there it was hit by once of the Dragon Pulses and caused it to lose focus on its attack. Naruto saw this and wanted to use a move that could end it for Fearow.

"Gyarados use Thunderbolt!"

A bolt of electricity shot out from Gyarados and towards Fearow. Naruto thought that Fearow wouldn't be able to dodge it and would hopefully faint because of it. It hit but it Fearow didn't faint but he was close to it.

"Fearow use Mirror Move and give him a taste of his own medicine!"

From Fearow came the last attack that Gyarados had used. It struck true causing Gyarados to cry out in agony over the pain. Since Gyarados was a mix of water/flying it did 4x as much damage as normal.

"Shit Gyarados are you okay!" Naruto shouted checking to see if his Pokemon was okay.

"I bet you wish you kept Spearow now huh Naruto?" Kiba mocked.

"I don't regret giving you Spearow. If I didn't we wouldn't be having this great battle." Naruto answered

"Your right. But I'm gonna be the one to walk away with the win here."

XXXXXXX

During the battle

Gaara just sat on the sidelines watching the two friends battle. As the battle raged Gaara noticed that three people had come to stand next to him. He heard the conversation that was going on and it amused him.

"Man this battle is awesome I wonder who's going to win?" a orange haired girl said.

"Kiba is going to win for sure!" a raven haired boy said.

"I'm not so sure Ash that other guy has a Gyarados. I heard that Gyarados is an extremely hard Pokemon to train but when trained right they become super powerful." a dark skinned teen answered.

"Really? Well I wish I had one." Ash said.

They had just seen Fearow use Mirror Move to hit Gyarados with its own move. They watched as Gyarados was struck and roared in pain.

"Woah that looked really bad! Did you see that Brock?" Ash shouted.

"Yeah I did that was a brilliant move by Kiba Gyarados is really weak against electric type moves since it is both a flying and water type." Brock commented.

"Then this battle is over the other guy is finished." the orange haired girl said.

"Not quite Misty. Gyarados may be super weak against electricity but if I'm right and the other guy raised that Gyarados like I think it should be able to take a few more electric type moves like that." Brock said.

The girl named Misty didn't reply back. But she kept hers eyes on the battle to see if Brock was right. She saw the Gyarados shake of the pain but you could tell that it was hurt by that move.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gyarados use a full power Ice Beam and aim for its wings!" Naruto ordered.

Gyarados charged up its most chilling attack. It then aimed for the tired bird and did as ordered and fired the beam with freezing powers. It missed but it was so strong that it still ended up freezing one of Fearow's wings.

"Again Gyarados!"

"Fearow get out of there now!"

Fearow struggled to stay in the air with only one good wing. But it lowered the birds mobility making it and easy target for its opponent. The ice beam hit this time doing 2x normal damage and froze its other wing. With both of its wings frozen it plummeted into the water below.

"Fearow get up!" Kiba shouted.

"Gyarados get out of the water and finish this with a Thunderbolt into the water!" Naruto shouted.

Fearow wasn't able to use its wings to get it out of the water and was hit by the Thunderbolt. The attack caused it to faint so Kiba returned his Pokemon. When it returned he spoke.

"You did great Fearow you made him really tired."

"Akamaru finish this for me!" Kiba said as he released the red white and black dog.

"So you named him after Akamaru." Naruto stated as he looked at the new Pokemon and pulled out his Pokedex.

"Growlithe: The Puppy Pokemon, Very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting."

"Yeah I only thought it right Akamaru was like my family. He fought by my side so I wish to honor him." Kiba said in a voice laden with sorrow.

"I think he would like that." Naruto consoled.

"Yeah I think he would too. Now enough with this sappy stuff Akamaru use Flamethrower!" Kiba shouted.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump."

The two attacks met in the middle and caused a cloud of thick steam to cover the field. Naruto waited for the cloud to clear so he could see the field. When it did clear it showed that Gyarados was breathing heavily.

"Akamaru use Agility with Take Down!"

The puppy ran forward at an incredible speed and jumped at Gyarados. Gyarados who was worn out from the last battle fainted from the damage. Naruto returned his Pokemon and clipped it too his belt.

"Great job Gyarados." Naruto said.

"I forfeit."

This statement shocked Kiba and the spectators except for Gaara. Kiba's jaw dropped he had never once expected Naruto to forfeit. He composed himself before asking.

"Why? Don't you have want to win?"

"Of course I just didn't expect Gyarados to have taken as much damage as it did during the first battle." Naruto answered.

"Don't you have another Pokemon?"

"I do. I rescued him when he was captured and I think tortured by some criminals named Team Rocket."

"TEAM ROCKET!" the three on the side lines and Kiba shouted.

"Yup that's the group they were apart of." Naruto nodded his head,

"Wait was there a dude with blue hair and a chick with long red hair and did they have a talking cat?" Kiba asked.

"No."

"Oh cuz we've been having run ins with a pair of Team Rocket members named Jessie and James. They keep trying to steal our Pokemon."

"Yeah Gaara and I went to Digletts Cave and found out that they had a base in there where they had hundreds of stolen Pokemon there was even a couple dozen trainers held prisoner."

"Wow they must be pretty big to have done that." Brock said.

"Yeah we fought at least 50 of their members. By the way who are these three?" Naruto asked.

"Damn you guys have been busy. I'm traveling with them. I met Ash and Brock in Mt. Moon and helped them get rid of two Team Rocket members. The girl is Misty she was the Cerulean gym leader with her sisters who are pretty sexy." A loud 'HEY' was heard after he said this. "We've been traveling together challenging the gyms Ash reminds me of the old you Naruto." Kiba said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm Naruto and the red head over there is Gaara." Naruto gestured to Gaara who stood by the pier.

"Nice to meet you." Brock said.

"Hi." Misty greeted.

"Hey I challenge you to a battle!" Ash said.

"I don't have any Pokemon to battle with so maybe next time. Oh and by the way wanted me to say hi." Naruto said.

"Oh okay maybe next time." Ash said.

"So where are you guys going from here?" Kiba asked.

"Well we got some business to take care south of here. What about you?" Naruto said,

"I think that we are heading to Saffron City to Challenge the gym there." Kiba said getting nods from his companions.

"Well I need to go back to the Pokemon Center to heal Gyarados again you coming with?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Fearow took a lot of damage so I need to get him healed as well." Kiba said.

XXXXXXX

"I guess this is were we split." Naruto said.

"Yeah I'll catch you guys later." Kiba said as he walked off with his three traveling companions.

"Yeah later." Naruto said as he turned to his traveling companion.

"You ready to go to Fuchsia?" Gaara just nodded and Naruto released Gyarados.

"Gyarados we need a ride across the bay." Gyarados nodded and both boys jumped and used chakra to attach themselves to the Pokemon.

Gyarados started moving when the two boys secured themselves. Naruto told Gyarados to stay in view of the shore so when night came they could set up camp. Again the two friends made small talk as they traveled.

"So what kind of stuff did you manage to get when we raided that base?" Naruto asked.

"A dozen or so unused Poke balls, some potions and antidotes, a lot of cash and a couple of books on local myths." Gaara said.

"Nice, I got a bunch of Poke balls and potions, a lot of cash and I mean a lot of it. So I got pretty much the same stuff just in a bigger quantity. We'll split it between us when we stop for the night."

The journey continued in silence from then on Gaara had taken to reading one of the books that he took. Naruto had opened his Pokedex and was looking at the moves of both Gyarados and Charmander. He was trying to figure out which moves he would teach them to make them most affective in battle.

Naruto could see the sun beginning to set so he ordered Gyarados to take them to shore. When they reached the shore Naruto returned Gyarados with words of thanks. Then the pair of boys went about making a basic camp with only a campfire and two sleeping bags.

When the camp was set up the two then went about dividing up the loot from the Rocket base. Naruto sealed the goods in two separate one for himself and the other for Gaara. Handing his friend the scroll Naruto said good night and laid down in his sleeping bag.

XXXXXXXXX

The pair had finally made it to Fuchsia's shore. During their journey they had gotten caught up in a storm that was still raging. Rain poured down from the sky as if it were trying to drown them. Gaara had become angry due to the storm especially since it made his sand armor turn into mud.

They immediately set off to finding the Pokemon Center in order to find out where the owner of the Eevee lived. But when the two had managed to pass through the threshold they were surprised to find that the center was packed with people. Trying to figure out the cause of the mass of people being in the center Naruto went to speak to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy what's with all the people? Is there some kind of event going on?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my no. There's a feral Dragonair in the Safari Zone that is causing this storm. The storm is getting so bad that homes are being destroyed. We've tried to contact Lance the Dragon Master but the storm is messing with the connection." Nurse Joy answered.

"Wow so that's where the storm came from that hit us when we were on the water. Thank you Nurse Joy. Oh and do you know if the owner of this little guy is here or not?" Naruto said as he released Eevee for Nurse Joy to see.

"Oh yes let me bring them over here for you." Joy said as she went to find Eevee's owner in the crowd of people.

Nurse Joy returned a little while later with a family of three. A black haired man in a grey suit, a black haired woman in a raincoat, jeans and boots, and last was a little black haired girl probably around the age of five in a big red raincoat. The little girl saw Eevee and ran up to it with a smile and hugged it. The man walked over to Naruto and said.

"Thank you for returning our daughters Eevee. My name is Leon this is my wife Jean and my daughter Lyra."

"Nice to meet you my name is Naruto." Naruto said as he shook hands with man and woman.

"Well Naruto about your reward we weren't expecting you to travel in this storm so we left it in my workshop under our home. Sorry but you'll have to wait until this situation is taken care of before you receive it." Leon said.

"No problem." Naruto said.

Leon nodded and took his family and the returned Eevee back to where they were sitting. Naruto turned to see that Gaara and found himself a place to sit while he did his business. Walking over to his friend who was reading one of his books again. Naruto sat down and pulled out his Pokedex to search for info on the feral Dragonair.

"Dragonair: The Dragon Pokemon, A mystical POKEMON that exudes a gentle aura. It is said to have the ability to change the weather." Gaara turned when he heard the device.

"So what's the situation?" the red head asked.

"Seems there's a wild Pokemon causing this storm. I was wondering if you want to go check it out?" Naruto said.

"Sure the sooner this storm is over with the sooner we can leave to Cinnabar. By the way where is the reward?"

"We'll get it after the storm is over. Let's go."

With that the two boys got up and left the center. They looked up into the sky to see if they could find out where the storm was originating from. Which would in turn lead them the wild Pokemon causing it.

They saw a huge bolt of lightning strike in the fenced off property known as the Safari Zone. Running towards where the saw the bolt of lightning the two had to hop over the protective fence in order to enter the zone. They saw many Pokemon in the zone taking refuge under big trees, and in caves as they tried to escape the terrible storm.

When they had reached the spot where they had thought the lightning bolt struck. They saw a long blue and white serpent with two wing like objects for wings and a horn in the middle of its forehead floating in the air. It had three glowing orbs one under its chin and two on the end of its tail.

Naruto had thought it weird the Pokedex had said that this creature exuded a gentle aura. But what he was feeling right now was anything but gentle, he could feel the hostile intent as its eyes fell upon them. Naruto knew that they would have to fight this Pokemon in order to subdue the storm.

He was just about to reach for Gyarados's Poke ball but remembered that Gyarados was tired from ferrying them through the storm. He sighed he knew now that he and Gaara would have to fight this creature themselves. Looking over at Gaara he saw the boy contemplating whether or not he should summon his Sandshrew to help but saw him put the ball away.

"Looks like were doing this the old fashioned way huh Gaara?"

"Indeed. Though I will likely be of no help considering the rain will turn my sand jutsu into mud."

"Well that sucks but whatever I'll figure something out."

After Naruto said this he sped forward to attack the floating dragon with his own hands. He was soon in arms reach of the Pokemon but was instantly struck by a bolt of lightning. The Naruto who was struck by disappeared in a plume of smoke.

The real Naruto appeared behind the Pokemon and kicked it down onto the ground. The dragon impacted the ground but recovered fast enough to dodge Naruto's heel drop. Naruto looked at the once again floating dragon and dodged its Aqua tail attack.

Naruto was then forced onto the defensive when after he dodged its tail, it launched a Thunder attack that kept raining bolts of lightning down. Naruto was forced to retreat since he couldn't get into close enough range to attack it with his stronger jutsu. He found Gaara who had found a cave near the area he was fighting to take refuge from the rain.

"Damn that thing is relentless. Ever since Sasuke learned Chidori I've developed a hatred for lightning type attacks." Naruto sighed as he looked at a singe on his coat from a close call with the lightning.

"Maybe I should scan this thing to see what kind of attacks it knows so we know what it is capable of." Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at Dragonair.

"Moves: Twister, Thunder, Dragon Rage, Agility, Slam, Psychic, Dragon Rush, Aqua Tail, Safeguard, Outrage, Hail, Rain Dance, Hyper Beam."

"What the hell! According to this thing that Dragonair should have already evolved. No wonder why its so strong." Naruto said.

"Well that presents us with a problem." Gaara said.

"Way to be of help Gaara at least my Gyarados has a legit reason for not helping. What's yours?"

"Screw you Naruto you know I hate it when it rains."

"Whatever. Anyways I think I have an idea!"

"I'm listening."

"Well I thought that maybe if you could somehow use your Desert Funeral jutsu with the mud and encase the Pokemon up to its chin. I could use my Big Flame Bullet jutsu to bake the mud until it hardens leaving it unable to move."

"So why do I have to leave the head uncovered?"

"So I can catch it with a Pokeball man. This thing is strong it would be a perfect training partner for Gyarados."

Gaara nodded and got ready to go through with this plan. Naruto readied himself as well since he needed sage chakra to do his jutsu. Naruto nodded and followed Gaara out of the cave they were hiding in.

They spotted Dragonair in the same spot as before. They nodded to each other and split up. Naruto would distract the Pokemon while Gaara could muster up enough mud to encase the huge creature. He dodged as he did before, only this time there was more than just lightning. There were small twisters and fire this time.

He looked over at Gaara when he had enough time to and saw that he was ready. He began leading the Pokemon over to Gaara so Gaara didn't have to strain himself more then he already was controlling mud instead of sand. Naruto looked at the Pokemon and saw that it was having trouble moving. When it was covered in mud up to its chin he went through the hand seals for his jutsu.

"Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet!" Naruto shouted as he shot out both oil and fire.

He continued the jutsu until he was sure that the mud was fully baked. When it was the mud ball containing the Pokemon fell from the sky and impacted the hard earth underneath it. Naruto took this chance to run up to the Pokemon and use one of the Great Balls that he pilfered to capture it. The ball opened up and sucked the creature into it then began to shake back and forth three times before it stopped.

"Nice I got a new Pokemon and I get a reward for returning Eevee." Naruto said as he put the ball on his belt.

"Well I'm just glad that it is beginning to stop raining." Gaara said as he walked up to his friend.

Naruto looked at his friend then up to the sky and saw that clouds were making way for the sun. He looked around and saw Pokemon coming from their hiding places since the storm was letting up. Naruto then spoke.

"Let's get out of here so I can get my reward and then challenge the gym here. Then we can get that stuff delivered to Cinnabar since I'm pretty sure that the scientists are wondering what is taking so long."

"Yes, let's get this done with so I can get my reward for doing my job." Gaara answered back.

The two then made their way back to town. This time going much slower then they did since they wanted to get a view of all the Pokemon that inhabited the place. They saw many different types of Pokemon ranging from normal to dragon types as they saw little Dratini poking their heads out of the ponds that they passed.

As they neared the entrance of the zone they heard a low rumbling moan. They followed the sound until they came upon a Pokemon that was buried under what looked to be a mountain of rubble. It was grey and had a horn on its face.

"Gaara we need to help that thing." Naruto said as he went about trying to move the rubble on top of the creature while Gaara pulled out his Pokedex.

"Rhyhorn: The Spike Pokemon, Its massive bones are 1,000 times harder than human bones. Its TACKLE can knock a semi trailer flying."

"It says that it has really hard bones I don't think that it is in any serious trouble." Gaara said aloud causing Naruto to give him an angry glare.

"Hurry the hell up and help Gaara this thing could be seriously hurt." Naruto said as he continued to move the rubble.

Gaara just pulled out a Poke ball and threw it at the Pokemon. It connected and sucked the creature in then did its three shakes and stopped. Gaara picked up the Poke ball and spoke.

"Come on let's go already." Naruto jumped off the pile and gave a sheepish smile as he walked up to his partner.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Naruto said.

"Because you get to emotional and can't think properly whenever you see something that is being hurt and can't do anything about it." Gaara said.

"No I don't." Naruto defended.

"Yes you do and that's a fact."

"Whatever."

With the conversation ended the two sped up their return trip to the Pokemon Center. They saw people standing outside of the center and when they spotted them they began to clap and cheer. The two looked at each other both of them were confused until they saw Nurse Joy come up to them and say.

"You two did it. You managed to stop the storm."

"Yeah but how did everyone figure out that we were going to stop it in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"Oh well there some people around you who heard what you were talking about and managed to spread it around the center. Also what other reason would you have to leave the comfort of the center?"

"I guess your right. Well I me and my friends Pokemon need healing so can we go inside and rest?" Naruto said not wanting to let people know that they had been able to subdue a crazy powerful Dragonair with no Pokemon.

"Oh yes follow me." Nurse Joy led the two through the crowd and into the center.

They soon arrived to the counter where they handed Joy their Poke balls. The two then went to sit down and wait for their Pokemon. While they were waiting they were interrupted by a pair of familiarly dressed people. While they did not recognize the faces they recognized the type of clothing they wore to belong to that of a ninja. A NINJA. This caught the boys off guard.

"So you are the two who have stopped the storm?" the man asked.

"Yes that was us. Why do you have a problem with that?" Naruto said as he moved ever so slightly so that he could attack it needed.

"Problem? No my boy my name is Koga I am the gym leader here. I wish to give you my thanks for saving my town when I could not and as thanks I present you with this. The Soul Badge." Koga said as he handed Naruto a pink heart shaped medal.

"Thanks. By the way can I ask you and your friend a question?" Naruto said as he took the badge and pinned it to his forehead protector with the boulder badge.

"You may and by the way this is my daughter Janine." Koga gestured to his daughter.

"By chance are you two ninja?"

"Why yes we are. Why do you ask?"

"Well because my friend and I are also ninja." Naruto said shocking the pair.

"Really now I find that difficult to believe dressed as you are." Janine said.

"You would be surprised at how invisible I can become wearing these clothes." Naruto said.

"Now Janine we both know that a ninja is a master of deception. Would you mind giving us a demonstration of one of your ninja skills?" Koga asked.

"No problem." Naruto said as he jumped to the ceiling of the center and stuck himself to it before walking around and dropping back down.

When he got back to the ground he could see the shock on the other two ninjas faces. He was confused maybe they didn't know about the chakra here. But if they didn't how did Pokemon know about it?

"What you did just now was and is impossible. So how did you do it?" Koga asked.

"Oh it's not that hard when you've been trained since you were a child. But how exactly is a secret between my family members and close friends." Naruto answered.

"I see. But I will not question you any further. Thanks again and good luck on your journey." Koga as he and Janine left to check on their gym.

"Well that was weird." Naruto said as went over to Gaara.

"Nurse Joy gave me these." Gaara said motioning to three Poke balls on the table.

Naruto grabbed the balls and clipped them onto his belt. He would summon them later so that he could get them acquainted with each other. Maybe even get some training in with Charmander.

"You ready to leave." Gaara said.

"Yeah let's go get my reward and then we can leave."

"Ah Naruto wait one second while I get your reward." Leon said as he invited the boys into his home.

The two entered and waved at Jean and Lyra who was playing with Eevee. They didn't have the time to find a seat as Leon came up the stairs from his basement with something in hand. He walked over to the pair and handed a huge white and brown egg to Naruto.

"This is an egg that our Eevee had before she was kidnapped. I want you to have it since you rescued and returned her to us." Leon said.

"Thanks but what is supposed to come out of it?" Naruto asked looking at the egg.

"Well we think that it may be a Pokemon but we are not for sure you'll have to ask someone like Prof. Oak."

"Well that would be awesome thanks. But we really should be on our way we have some business to attend to in Cinnabar." Naruto said as he and Gaara headed to the door.

"Alright thanks again and please do drop by or call when you can. I'm sure that my wife and Lyra won't mind."

"We'll see maybe when we are in the area." Naruto said as the two left the house.

"So Cinnabar is the next stop right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes if you don't have any other commitments that you need to take care of?" Gaara asked.

"Jeez man you don't have to get an attitude with me. I don't have anything else planned." Naruto said.

"Whatever things always happen when I'm with you so I kind of expect something to prolong my delivery."

"Alright Cinnabar here we come!" Naruto said as the pair continued their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Alright I don't know about this chapter I felt that I kind of rushed it. I'm not really good at writing battles so I hoped you guys liked Kiba and Naruto's battle. By the way how many of you saw Naruto forfeiting?

Naruto: Gyarados, Charmander, Dragonair, Egg

Badges: Boulder, Soul

Gaara: Sandshrew(Shiny), Rhyhorn

Kiba: Fearow, Growlithe(Akamaru)

Badges: Boulder, Cascade, Thunder

I know that Dragonair doesn't learn Psychic but for the sake of it being able to fly I am making it so that it does know it.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay sorry for the longer then normal update. But me and a few of my fellas and ladies are on a road trip hitting up skate parks all across the west coast. So while I'll be traveling I will be writing I just won't have the time to post them online unless I can find a hot spot for my laptop to hook up to.

XXXXXXXX

We find Naruto and Gaara on a island on there way to Cinnabar. The pair had out their Pokemon and were in the midst of intense training. While they were tough on their Pokemon they knew that in the long run their training would benefit them.

Naruto was right now working one on one with Charmander while Gyarados and Dragonair dueled. He was trying to pull out the warrior that was hidden in Charmander. He knew that with enough training Charmander would be powerful.

"Alright Charmander I want to see your hottest Flamethrower on that rock there." Naruto said as he pointed to the target.

Charmander nodded and let loose a stream of fire from his mouth. When it felt it had held it high enough he stopped leaving the rock a fiery orange. Naruto walked over and inspected the damage done.

"Alright Charmander we are going to be working on the heat your flame can produce. So with that said when we get done training the flame on your tail will no longer be orange." Naruto said confusing Charmander who looked at his tail.

"Oh what I mean is that the flame on your tail will become white which is the color of the hottest flame." Naruto said to which Charmander nodded.

"So I want you to use whatever energy is in your body to try and increase the temperature of the flame on your tail. Okay?" Charmander nodded and got to work.

Naruto gave one last look at the lizard before going over to his other two Pokemon. He saw the two battling in the water. He called the two over to tell them what he wanted done.

"Alright Dragonair I want to know how can you fly?" Naruto asked.

Dragonair looked at him funny like it was smirking. It glowed with a purple outline and then began to float. Then the purple outline disappeared and it returned to the ground.

"Oh so your using a technique?" Naruto asked and Dragonair nodded.

"Well that answers that. Do you think that you can teach Gyarados that?" Dragonair nodded again.

"Alright well that is what I want you two to work on that and you can battle once Gyarados is able to do it."

The two Pokemon nodded and began working with each other to master the move that would finally give Gyarados flight. It was weird that Gyarados would be listed as a flying Pokemon but not be ably to fly. Naruto then walked over to where Gaara was working with his two Pokemon.

"Yo Gaara how's training going?" Naruto asked.

"It's going well Sandshrew is becoming quicker at summoning the sand for its new move called Sand Tomb. What about you?" Gaara said.

"It's going good I'm trying to get Charmander to increase its flames heat. Also trying to get Gyarados to fly like Dragonair."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Right now I'm having Charmander channel its energy to see if he can change the flame. Dragonair is trying to teach Gyarados Psychic so it can fly."

Gaara nodded as he continued to watch his Pokemon train. His unusually colored Sandshrew was getting the hang of drawing up the sand around it to encase Rhyhorn. Naruto was chuckling since watching Sandshrew brought back memories of Gaara crushing people with a similar attack.

"So when do you want to head to Cinnabar?" Naruto asked.

"We can leave as soon your Pokemon has learned to fly. That ability will come in handy when traveling around." Gaara said.

"True."

"Plus we won't be having to ride on the water anymore." Gaara said in a grateful tone.

"Wow dude I don't know why you can't get over your hatred of water." Naruto chuckled.

"You try walking around weighing an extra hundred or so pounds when you get wet and then we will see who has the last laugh."

XXXXXXXX

A week had gone by since the two had stopped on the small island to train. Naruto was a little put off due to his Pokemons lack of progress, mainly Charmander. But they had decided that they had spent enough time here and that now was the time to head to Cinnabar.

Naruto released Gyarados since he wanted to test out the Pokemons flying skills. The two boys attached themselves to the creature and motioned for Gyarados to take off. It was slightly awkward at first since due to how Gyarados moved its body as it flew.

Naruto used this time traveling to figure out a way to help make further progress with Charmander. He also thought about the egg that he had strapped to his belly. Gaara had joked that he looked like he was pregnant with the egg in a makeshift holder that was fitted on his abdomen.

Their journey was suddenly interrupted as they dodged a beam of ice. Gyarados dodged and headed down to an island covered in snow. Naruto returned Gyarados so that he wouldn't have to suffer the cold.

He turned to Gaara who was looking around trying to find out where the attack had come from. Not a second later a large blue bird descended in front of the two. Off of its back came a figure with white hair, a hooded coat that had fur lining the hood, and thick brown pants.

"Sorry about that we were just getting some training in when I accidentally plucked one of the feathers of my friend out causing it to let loose an Ice Beam. My name is Bobby and this is my friend Articuno." the man said.

"I'm Naruto and this is Gaara."

"So where are you two headed?"

"We have a delivery to make in Cinnabar. I also want to challenge the gym leader." Naruto said.

"Really? Why do you want to challenge the gym leader?"

"Well I'm hoping to compete against my friend in the League Championships. But I only have two badges right now I'm hoping to get my third in Cinnabar."

"You can earn your third badge here if you wish too." Bobby said.

"There's a gym here?" Naruto said surprised by their luck.

"Your looking at the gym leader." Bobby said.

"Really!" Bobby nodded.

"Yes I can test you while your friend goes to take care of your delivery in Cinnabar."

"Is that cool with you Gaara?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Yes but how will I be getting to Cinnabar?" Gaara asked.

"Articuno here can take you. Right buddy?" Bobby asked the ice bird who nodded.

"Alright problem solved now let's get started on your task. Follow me."

Bobby then led Naruto through the island until they were at the base of a mountain. The mountain was tall that was for sure. The peak of the mountain wasn't even visible from where they where.

"Let me warn you Naruto that of the many that have challenged my gym the success rate is near 2%." Bobby said.

"Wow! So what's the test?" Naruto asked in awe of the fail rate.

"My test is for a trainer to survive without food and shelter for one week with his Pokemon alongside him. You must head to the peak of the mountain where you will stay for the week. If you can successfully complete this task you will be among the few who have gained the Limit Badge." Bobby said as he turned to leave Naruto to the test.

"I guess I'll see you a week from now then." Naruto said as he released his three Pokemon and began the hike to the peak.

Bobby watched as the young man began his trial. While his gym may not be well known due it's out of the way location, he had still had many challengers. He reminisced over the few who had been able to earn his badge. Among them were past regional champions and even Lance the Dragon Master.

The reason for Bobby's unorthodox test is due to the fact that before he became a gym leader he was a champion athlete. He knew that when a person and/or Pokemon were pushed past their limits they could achieve unbelievable strength. As a former champion he himself pushed himself past his bodies limits and ended up becoming a champion decathlete.

XXXXXXXXX

"Thank you Articuno you can return to Bobby." Gaara said to the bird as he finally reached Cinnabar.

Gaara took in his surroundings as the ice bird took off back to his master. The island was small if he strained his eyes he would definitely see the other end of the island. There were only five buildings that sat at the base of the volcano.

Walking into the town Gaara searched for the building that he was supposed to drop of his package. He read the signs of the buildings and saw one that said research facility. Walking up to the building Gaara entered through the doors into the lobby.

The lobby was empty not even a receptionist was in it. So he decided to wander the halls until he came across someone who would be able to accept the package. The lights suddenly flickered on and off when Gaara heard someone speaking.

"Damn it what the hell. We still can't generate enough power for it to be successful."

"We're just not using the right type of energy. We need something more like the energy that is within the Pokemon." An older sounding voice said.

"Excuse me I have a delivery for the head researcher here." Gaara said as he entered the room.

"Ah hello. You say you have a delivery for me?" the scientists asked.

"Yes I'm sorry it took so long my partner and I have been a bit busy. Here you are." Gaara said.

He handed the bag to the scientist who took it and brought it to a table. He watched as the man and his assistant emptied the contents of the bag onto the table. Out of the bag three rocks came out with what looked like some kind of imprint of an animal.

"Ah yes the fossils from Pewter thank you for bringing them to me. My name is Seymour and this is my assistant Marcus."

"Pleasure." Gaara said.

"Now only if we could harness the energy of life itself." Seymour said.

"The energy of life you say? What for?" Gaara asked intrigued at why they wished to harness chakra.

"Yes if we could replicate the energy that Pokemon use we believe that bringing fossilized Pokemon back to life is possible."

Gaara thought to himself. _"The energy that Pokemon use is very similar to chakra maybe if I used my chakra to power their machine it would finally work."_

"What if I could help you. I know how to harness a power similar to that of a Pokemon." Gaara said to the scientists.

"Really now? If you could provide the energy we would be willing to compensate?" Seymour said.

"Deal." Gaara agreed to the deal.

"Alright well we just need to figure out how to hook you up to the machine so please make yourself at home while my assistant and I start working."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was now resting atop the flat area that was the peak of the mountain. His Pokemon beside him he figured that now would be a good time for them to refine their techniques. He then directed both his dragon like Pokemon to finish working on their Psychic technique while he worked one on one with Charmander.

He sat down in front of Charmander as they both began to meditate to control their energies. Naruto was actually using his sage mode to help him get a feel of Charmander's energy. Charmander was still a ways away from actually being able to change his flames temperature.

Naruto noticed that though he hadn't yet been able to change the temperature he had been able to make his flame bigger. He could sense the power within Charmander getting to the level where his body would not be able to contain it and would eventually evolve to suit the increased power. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Charmander evolved by the end of the week with the way his power kept increasing.

He then turned his focus to his two dragon like Pokemon. Around the two was a purple aura signaling the use of Psychic the move which granted both of the creatures flight. He watched as Dragonair attacked the concentrating Gyarados so it would have a feel for what it was like to hold the technique during a battle.

Now he began to focus on his training. While he had no reason to hone his skills in this world he felt that should at least learn how to convert use the chakra like power the Pokemon used. If he succeeded he believed he would be able to use any Pokemon attack making it easier to explain how to initiate a move to his Pokemon.

So as his Pokemon went about training he was meditating trying to get a feel of the energy that his Pokemon were using. He knew that there were seventeen different types of just like there were different elemental chakra types. He just needed to understand how to convert the energy into its many different types.

XXXXXXXXX

A day had gone by and Naruto and his team had made it through the first day. While Naruto himself was sure that he could last the whole week without food or shelter he wasn't so sure about his Pokemon. After all his Pokemon had not been through the type of training he and his fellow ninja had.

"Guys come here." Naruto said as his three Pokemon gathered around him.

"Listen I know that you guys are wondering how you are going to make it through the week. Right?" the Pokemon nodded.

"Alright this is what I want you three to work on today. I want you three to learn how to meditate. When you can accomplish this you can use this state to slow down your body functions and your energy flow. This will also help you get a feel for controlling the energy that you use for your moves."

His Pokemon nodded and waited for him to explain to them how it was done. They copied their trainer as he explained how to enter a meditative state. Dragonair being the calmest of the three was the first to achieve the state.

She was shortly followed by Charmander leaving Gyarados to bring up the rear. He was glad that they had figured out how to do this since it would help them immensely in the coming days. The four then spent the whole day and night as Naruto wanted them to perfect this technique.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day two was over with and day three was now beginning. Naruto and his Pokemon continued to train just like they had the past two days. He didn't want to introduce anything new until they had mastered the things they were already working on. With that said day three passed without incident.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara had been working with the scientists of Cinnabar for the past three days as they created a device that would take the chakra from Gaara and use it to revive the fossils he had delivered. They had finally managed to tweak the machine they already had to hook up to Gaara as he pushed chakra out of his body. With the device ready the scientists were excited to test out their theory.

"Alright Gaara please sit in the chair and channel your energy like we practiced." Seymour said.

Gaara nodded and sat in the chair that had previously been hooked up to the machine. He strapped a few of the chords and wires to his body. Gaara then waited for Seymour to signal him before channeling chakra into the machine.

Seymour grabbed one of the fossils and placed it into the machine. He turned to his assistant who told him that everything was in working order. Then turning to Gaara he nodded and signaled the teen to start channeling chakra to which Gaara did.

The machine began to glow with the energy that Gaara was channeling. They were unsure of just how much energy Gaara would need to use to bring the fossil to life so they told him to start of slow. As Gaara began to increase the amount of chakra he was putting out the fossil began to crack.

When the fossil finally cracked open Seymour signaled Gaara to stop channeling his chakra. Seymour then moved to see if the Pokemon had been revived. When he came back to Gaara and Marcus they saw that he had what looked like a shell.

"We did it boys! We have brought a fossilized Pokemon back to life." Seymour said with a huge smile.

"Good but I think we will have to wait for tomorrow before we do the next one I'm a little drained." Gaara said.

"That's fine that gives us time to study this Pokemon while you rest." Seymour said as Gaara went off to rest for tomorrow's revival.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bobby was sitting in the little cabin at the foot of the mountain when he saw Articuno flying towards his little home. He knew that the hardest part of the test for Naruto and his Pokemon was yet to come. Standing from his comfy lounge chair he walked outside to meet Articuno.

"Your back, I expected you back a while ago." Bobby said.

"Its been three days since they started the test its time to up the ante like always." Articuno nodded and flew up to into the clouds.

This was the time in which all of the participants started to drop out. On the third day Bobby would always have Articuno fly into the sky and use its strongest Blizzard attack. This would cause an intense drop in temperature in which snow would start to fall adding another phase to the test.

He watched as the clouds above the island began to darken. He hoped that the boy would be smart enough to know when he should quit because with an egg and two Pokemon weak against the cold it would be tough for him to last two days in a snow storm.

XXXXXXXXXX

Day four had started and when Naruto woke he noticed that the area seemed to be even colder than it had the previous days. Their was even snow falling from the sky. He could see that his Pokemon were already up and that they were meditating to ward off the frigid air.

He knew that they should start moving around to get the blood flowing. Standing and stretching he called them over to him. Naruto was going to be trying something that he had been thinking on since they arrived on this planet.

"Alright guys we're gonna be starting something new today. I am going to show you how to shape your projectile attacks into different shapes and forms. For instance watch closely." Naruto then turned away from the group and did a few hand signs.

He then put both hands in front of his mouth before blowing out a torrent of flames that took the shape of a dragon. His Pokemon watched this with wide eyes. They knew he was powerful but to see him use a move that looked similar to theirs was incredible.

"So you guys understand?" Naruto asked to which they nodded.

"Alright this time I will be working with all of you at the same time." with this said he created two shadow clones.

"Charmander come here. Gyarados, Dragonair follow one the other me's so you can start your training."

Gyarados and Dragonair then broke from the group and headed to different parts of the plateau. Charmander waited patiently for his trainer to begin his lesson. Naruto seeing that Charmander was ready to start began.

He started off explaining that Charmander needed to be able to consciously use his inner energy. After he explained this he asked the little lizard to show him that he was capable of doing just that. With that done Naruto began to coach him on using his energy to change the shape of the attack before it was released from his mouth.

The day went by fast as they trained for hours not even noticing that it was getting increasingly colder. By night fall their was a thin layer of snow blanketing the plateau. Naruto and his Pokemon then huddled together for warmth as they turned in for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Gaara found himself fully rested and preparing to revive the final fossilized Pokemon of the trio. Yesterday they had revived the Pokemon Kabuto. Now they were working on the last fossil from Pewter City.

"Alright Gaara are you ready?" Seymour asked their energy source.

"Yes." Gaara replied.

"Alright the fossil is in place. Proceed to channel your energy when you are ready."

Gaara then began to slowly channel his chakra into the machine. As he increased the amount of power he was putting out the three noticed that it was taking a noticeably larger amount of power for the fossil to be reborn. He had already put in a decent amount of chakra which only produced a few cracks here and there in the fossil.

He increased the amount of power he was putting out again. When finally the fossil began to crack more and started to glow white. As he pushed the last of his energy out the glow from the fossil became so intense that they had to cover their eyes so as not to be blinded.

When the light died down a grey dinosaur looking Pokemon was left in the container where the fossil had once been. It looked around before spotting the three men and began to head butt the glass walls. It didn't take long for the Pokemon to break free and once it did it took flight.

"Shit we need to capture it before it can do any damage to the town." Seymour said as he and Marcus began to gather their equipment before heading out to capture the Pokemon.

Gaara who had used up more chakra then he had wanted to calmly walked out of the building. Once out of the building Gaara saw that the Pokemon was fiercely attacking the two scientists. He reached for his two Poke balls and summoned his Pokemon.

"Rhyhorn, Sandshrew I need your help." the mouse and rhino looking Pokemon came forth in a bright white light.

"Sandshrew use Sand Tomb to bring it down to the ground."

He watched as his little green mouse used its attack to encase the Pokemon like he did with his Desert Funeral. When the ball of sand landed he looked to his other Pokemon and ordered it to attack as soon as the sand was released.

"Alright Sandshrew when Rhyhorn gets close I want you to drop the sand." Sandshrew nodded and watched as Rhyhorn charged the ball of sand.

When it was within a foot of the ball encasing the ancient Pokemon the sand dropped. Aerodactyl was confused as the sand prison fell apart but was surprised when it was thrown by a tackle attack from Rhyhorn. It tumbled across the ground before coming to a halt.

Aerodactyl then shook of the damage from the attack before flying up into the sky again. It circled the group contemplating its next strike. While it did this Gaara was also devising his own strategy.

Aerodactyl having enough of waiting dive bombed. It went for Rhyhorn who was to slow to dodge and was hit by the Pokemons wing attack. Before the ancient Pokemon had a chance to fly back up it found itself trapped in another sand attack. This time though it came from Gaara and not his Pokemon.

"Sandshrew use Super Fang until it is weak enough for capture." Gaara ordered.

For the next several moments as Aerodactyl was held still by Gaara it was repeatedly bitten by the little green mouse. It soon fainted due to the continuous bites from Sandshrew. Gaara then pulled out a empty Poke ball and threw it at the Pokemon.

It sucked the dinosaur into the ball and then rocked back and forth three times, whilst a blinking light appeared from the button of the ball. It finally stopped moving having captured the creature.

Gaara released the sand and walked over to the now captured Aerodactyl. While picking up the ball he turned to see that his Sandshrew was glowing. When it stopped glowing it no longer looked like it did before it now had red spikes on its back and had longer claws. Gaara pulled out his Pokedex and pointed at his Pokemon.

"Sandslash: The Mouse Pokemon, It is adept at attacking with the spines on its back and its sharp claws while quickly scurrying about."

"Interesting." was all Gaara said as he returned his Pokemon before heading off return the ancient Pokemon.

"Here you go Seymour." Gaara said as he held out the ball containing Aerodactyl.

"You I think that it would be better for you to hold onto that Pokemon. It would be to much of a hassle to deal with." Seymour said.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. Plus it already destroyed my machine so we don't have time to look after it we have to get my machine up and running again."

Gaara just nodded and placed the ball next to his other two. He then said goodbye to the two scientists before heading out to the Pokemon Center. He needed a place to sleep while he waited for his friend to show up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen on the final day. Naruto and his Pokemon were now covered in snow as the stormy weather had suddenly became worse. He had attempted using Dragonair's weather controlling powers but had no success meaning that something or someone was causing this, most likely Bobby as part of his test.

Naruto and his Pokemon were huddled together as each of them were in their meditative states. He was getting worried the egg he had strapped to his person would not survive in this weather. Charmander was doing his best to keep the egg heated.

"Come on Charmander now is the time for you to try to increase your flames temperature." Naruto encouraged.

Charmander nodded and knew that if he didn't succeed his trainers egg would not survive. He channeled all of his power into his tail flame and concentrated on increasing the temperature. While it was doing this Naruto was watching as the flame began to slowly change color while the snow around it began to melt.

"You're doing it Charmander keep pushing!" Naruto shouted over the howling wind.

Charmander encourage by his trainers words began to will his flame to change even harder. When finally it felt that it was straining past its limit causing the lizard to roar. When Charmander roared he was engulfed in a blinding white light.

When the light dissipated what was emerged was not Charmander but a Charmeleon with a white flame on its tail. Naruto smiled in his time of need Charmander had pushed himself so hard that he had made himself evolve. The flame on his tail began to melt the snow in five feet all around Naruto and his Pokemon.

"Thank you Charmeleon." Naruto said as he and his Pokemon returned to their meditative states for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came and Naruto woke to the sight of Bobby and his Articuno. The sun was shining brightly causing Naruto to squint and try to block it from his eyes. Looking around he could still see that snow was still on the ground around them.

"Well it looks like I have another person to add to the short list of people who have completed my test." Bobby said.

"You bet I told you we would succeed. By the way did you create that storm?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I ordered Articuno here to use Blizzard and increase its power over the last two days. It is the final phase to the my test. First being the climb up here, second being no food or shelter, and third surviving a snow storm with no shelter for two days."

"Jeez man you really aren't going easy on your challengers. You could kill someone someday."

"If a trainer isn't smart enough to realize their defeat then they don't deserve to be trainers. While my test is meant to push a trainer and their Pokemon past their limit's a trainer must always regard the health and safety of himself and his Pokemon."

"Yeah." Naruto said as he returned his Pokemon since they deserved a long rest.

"Well Naruto you can now count yourself among the few who have obtained the Limit Badge." Bobby said as he handed Naruto a light blue medal that was shaped like a person with an aura around it.

"Thanks now I can meet up with Gaara in Cinnabar." Naruto said as he pocketed the badge.

"You should rest for the day here and then head out when you and your Pokemon are well rested. I have a guest room in my cabin that you may use if you like." Bobby said.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer." Naruto said.

"Well then let's head down there." Bobby said as he and Naruto hopped on Articuno for a ride back to the cabin.

XXXXXXXXX

AN: Well there's another chapter hoped you liked it. Thank you once again for all those who reviewed your opinions are always sparking new ideas in my head. In fact I don't know if this has happened to anyone else but have you ever had a writers block where instead of no ideas you have a multitude of ideas. This is my current situation I have so many ideas in my head that I am finding it hard to write.

But whatever I've been trying to clear up my head by writing down the ideas. I have already found myself with brainstorms for several stories that I will be expanding on. So if my writing is slipping blame my brain for moving to fast for me to keep up.


	6. Chapter 6

An ordinary looking man in a white lab coat was walking down the halls of a secure facility. He was on his way to meet with his boss to discuss the current project he was working on. As he walked he thought about what to say to the man.

Entering into a pitch black room with only one light which was shining down on a man in a chair. The man in the lab coat bowed before the man before speaking. The man then spoke about all of the specifications that were completed in his current project.

"So how long until I can begin my operation?" The man in the chair spoke.

"Sir Project M2 is nearly complete. Just a few more days and we shall be able to initiate your plans."

"Good, Good. Now what else can you tell me about Project M2?"

"Well the subject is looking more and more ready by the second. But we are still developing the control and enhancing devices that you wish to equip it with."

"What about its powers?"

"Its powers are off the charts sir. We measured it up against the strongest Pokemon that we have and Project M2's powers totally eclipse those of our Pokemon." The man in the chair chuckled as he heard this. His plans were finally coming to fruition.

"Finally with the help of Project M2 I shall have the power I so desire. With its help I shall succeed in bringing those of myth and legend under my control."

The man seeing that his boss was in his own world decided to leave him to his thoughts. So the man left his boss to continue his work for the organization.

"_Soon I shall have their power."_

XXXXXXXX

Finally he had made it Cinnabar Island. It was around mid day when Naruto arrived after leaving the island which Bobby inhabited. Stretching his legs and returning his Dragonair that he had used as a mount for the journey over the sea to Cinnabar.

He looked around and saw how small the town was with only five buildings. He spotted the Pokemon Center and decided to head there first to heal his Pokemon and to see if anyone knew where Gaara was. Entering the building as always he was greeted by Nurse Joy before she took his Pokemon to be healed.

His stomach growled so he decided to put off looking for Gaara until he quenched his hunger. Heading into the mess hall he saw only one person eating lunch. He smiled and thought. _"Looks like I don't have to search around at all."_

So Naruto went through the line as he picked up the food items that were prepared for any trainers that happened to be in the center. After he loaded his tray with enough food for two men he went to sit next to his friend. Parking his rear end in the chair across from his friend he smiled.

"I take it that you succeeded then?" Gaara said.

"Of course had a little trouble on the last two days but we managed." Naruto replied.

"So how many badges that put you at now?"

"With the Limit, Soul, and Boulder Badge that makes 3 with my fourth coming up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"My Pokemon need rest they deserve it after pushing themselves so hard all week. Besides I have been wanting to do my own training to test out my ideas."

"Training?"

"Yeah I've been thinking about trying to replicate a Pokemon's moves and use them myself."

"Do you think you can do it without knowing the hand seals?"

"You give me too little credit Gaara after all I have been able to replicate other techniques."

"Yes but do you think you can do that with unknown elements like the dragon or bug types?"

"Yeah those will probably take a little longer to get the hang of since I have to use my sage mode to feel out the energy that my Pokemon use when performing those types of attacks. But still I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to get it down."

"We'll see you may be able to replicate the look of the attack, but you may not be able to replicate the effect. The Pokemon use a different energy then we do it's similar to our chakra yet it's unrefined."

Naruto didn't answer back as he continued to think about how he would make it happen. The two continued to eat with the conversation over with. Gaara finished first and opened the book that he brought with him from his room as he waited on Naruto.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto and Gaara were now looking for a place to train. So as they searched around the island for an open area big enough for their teams to come out and train. They finally settled on a spot near the water so they summoned their Pokemon.

Gyarados, Dragonair and Charmeleon all looked refreshed as they appeared before their trainer. As Gaara's Pokemon appeared Naruto noticed a new addition to his team. The six Pokemon stared at each other before they all paired up.

Gyarados and Dragonair were partners as always. Charmeleon and Sandslash partnered together, leaving Rhyhorn and Aerodactyl as partners. Naruto seeing that he didn't know anything about Gaara's two new Pokemon scanned them with his Pokedex.

"Sandslash: The Mouse Pokemon, It is adept at attacking with the spines on its back and its sharp claws while quickly scurrying about."

"Aerodactyl: The Fossil Pokemon, A ferocious, prehistoric POKEMON that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated, saw like fangs."

Gaara too saw that Naruto had a new Pokemon so he too brought out his Pokedex. Pointing at the red lizard that had a white flame on its tail he waited for it to scan it. When the Pokedex acquired its target it began to speak its information.

"Charmeleon: The Flame Pokemon, When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels."

"So your Charmander evolved." Gaara stated.

"Yeah it evolved on the last day of the test. It looks like your Sandslash also evolved." Naruto said.

"Yes it evolved when Aerodactyl attacked the research facility after it was revived."

"Nice. Now enough with the talking its time for some training."

Naruto then told his Pokemon what he wanted them to train before he himself started training. With his Pokemon set he started to meditate. As he entered sage mode he could feel the Pokemon's different energies.

Dragonair's energy felt like it was ancient. Gyarados had a mixed feeling of water and wind. Charmeleon's energy felt just like fire. Gaara's Pokemon were a mix of earth and wind.

As Naruto meditated he thought that he had already had a grasp of the earthly elements. The only one he did not already have a grasp on was Dragonair's energy. So he decided to make feeling Dragonair's energy his first priority.

Naruto and Gaara spent several hours training before calling it a night and returning to the Pokemon center. They gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy before heading to their room.

XXXXXXX

"So are you challenging the Gym today?" Gaara asked his friend as they got ready for the day.

"I thought about it but I think I need to train al little more before challenging it. After all I haven't really seen what the evolution has done for Charmeleon. I need to know what I'm working with, with this new Pokemon." Naruto replied.

"So while you train I will fly back to Pewter City to get my pay while you train."

"Alright then maybe we can meet somewhere in between."

"Yes maybe we should head to the center of the region Saffron City right?"

"Yeah that's cool they have a Gym there as well so it's a perfect spot for us to meet up."

"Saffron City it is I'll see you there." Gaara said as he left the center and summoned his Aerodactyl.

Naruto watched him fly off in the direction of Pewter City. Then he himself picked up his gear and left back to the same area they trained in yesterday. Setting his things down he reached for the balls on his belt and threw them.

"Alright guys today since I haven't seen what Charmeleon can do I will be training him today. So Gyarados and Dragonair you two should spar as well seeing that we will be challenging the Gym on this island."

As Charmeleon stood before his trainer he saw him unfasten the device that kept the egg strapped to his belly. Before standing before him and getting in a fighting stance. Catching on to what his trainer wanted he to got into a ready stance.

Then Naruto charged the lizard and threw a straight at the him. Charmeleon not expecting his trainer to be so fast took the full force of the punch and tumble head over heels backwards.

Naruto waited for the Pokemon to get back to his feet. Charmeleon looked at his trainer as he finally stood. Opening his mouth he prepared to launch a Flamethrower at him.

Anticipating the move Naruto prepared hand seals for a Water Dragon. When Charmeleon fired the blast Naruto used the water near them to fire a powerful Water Dragon at the stream of fire. When the two attacks hit a thick cloud of steam covered the area.

Naruto used to fighting in such conditions charged to attack. When he came in view of his Pokemon he could see as he threw a kick at Charmeleon. Charmeleon once again caught completely unprepared was blasted out of the steam and into a tree.

The impact of his attack even garnered the attention of the two serpents who were in mid battle. Charmeleon struggled to get to his feet as he saw his trainer exit the cloud of steam slowly. He stood before his trainer on one knee and breathing heavily.

While this was Charmeleon's first battle against anyone human or Pokemon Naruto expected better. Though he restraining himself to what a genin could do he was disappointed. He was about to say something when the air around him began to show signs of heating.

Suddenly the white flame on Charmeleon's tail began to grow in size. It finally stopped growing when it was at least 3 times it's normal size. Charmeleon himself had forced himself to a standing position and roared as he shot a stream of fire into the sky.

"So you finally realize how serious I am about this training." Naruto said with a smile.

"Char!" Charmeleon replied with vigor.

"Good." Naruto said before hi rushed the Pokemon.

This time Charmeleon was anticipating the attack and ducked as his trainer threw a left hook at his head. But he had made a mistake by ducking and was caught with a rising knee by his trainer. His body was lifted from the ground and then he received another kick to his stomach which sent him flying back once again.

Gyarados and Dragonair felt pity for the little flame lizard. They had each only once faced their trainer directly once and it ended in defeat for both of them. Gyarados by a ball of spinning energy and Dragonair by being baked into a prison. But their experiences were nothing compared to how he was completely outclassing Charmeleon.

Charmeleon just like before struggled to get to his feet, but he managed it. It was hurt, that much Naruto could tell by the way he was hunched over. Charmeleon, desperate to do something launched one last Flamethrower with his remaining energy.

Naruto countered this stream of fire with his own stream of fire. When the two streams met in the middle they battled for dominance. Charmeleon did his best to hold up the attack and overpower Naruto but failed to do so. Now he was forced to watch as his attack was overwhelmed and Naruto's attack continue onto him.

Naruto stopped the attack once Charmeleon was on his back. He knew that Pokemon were more resistant to elemental attacks but he didn't want to push it and accidentally hurt his Pokemon badly. Walking over to the unconscious lizard Naruto pulled out his Poke ball and returned him.

"Looks like we need to work on your battling skills." Naruto said to himself then thought in his head. _"Pokemon are less effective when they don't receive orders from their trainer during battle. If my Pokemon can learn to think for themselves in battle like they do in the wild they'll be more effective. The only way to train this up is through battling."_

"Alright Gyarados, Dragonair!" Naruto called his Pokemon to him. "Things are going to be a bit different now. For now on I will be commanding one of you while the other tries to defeat the one I am commanding." His Pokemon looked confused at this.

"This will help you experience battle, get us used to teamwork between myself and the one I am commanding. Now I know that it sounds more beneficial to the Pokemon on my side but it is just as beneficial for the other. Why? Because this will help you learn to think for yourselves." Again his Pokemon looked lost.

"There will be times when I cannot relay my orders to you. For example in my battle with Charmeleon when we were both in the steam cloud I only knew where he was because I could feel his flames heat. Now if I wasn't in the cloud like you two I wouldn't know where to have you attack. So when a time like this comes I want you guys to be able to continue the fight without orders from me." His Pokemon finally got what he was trying to convey and nodded.

Naruto and his Pokemon continued to train until exhaustion. When he called it a night he once again packed up and recalled his Pokemon with words of praise for their hard work that day. Heading back to the Pokemon Center he left his Pokemon with Nurse Joy for the night and turned in.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

Naruto and his Pokemon were back at their training spot. Explosions and shockwaves rang out through the area. When the smoke from the explosion disappeared it revealed a slightly winded Naruto facing off against all three of his Pokemon who were riddled with bruises and shallow cuts.

His Pokemon had realized he was serious about fighting against all three of them when he whipped out a kunai and slashed Dragonair's face leaving a shallow cut under its left eye. Then brutally heel dropped Gyarados creating a crater where Gyarados impacted the ground. Finally he appeared behind Charmeleon and grabbed his tail before throwing him into the air.

When his Pokemon recovered from the attack they all charged him. First came Gyarados since he was very volatile in nature. Gyarados charged at him mouth agape and snapped his jaws shut when he came close to Naruto.

He missed of course and was rewarded with a rising uppercut from Naruto before being drop kicked in his under belly. Naruto was then forced to roll to his side when a white hot stream of fire courtesy of his smallest Pokemon. Dragonair took advantage of this and used Aqua Tail and slammed it down where Naruto was currently at, or so it seemed.

Naruto had used a replacement technique and switched with the now shattered log under Dragonair's tail. Dragonair was confused when she lifted her tail and was greeted to the sight of a log and not her trainer. But then she suddenly sensed an attack coming from behind her.

She was indeed right when a Dragon made of water was seen coming towards her. She knew she could not dodge so she used Ice Beam to freeze the water to stop it. Dragonair succeeded but was caught off guard when she saw her trainer running at her on the frozen water. His hands forming seals as he ran when he was near the end he was cut off by Charmeleon whose Flamethrower smashed into the frozen construct.

Dragonair nodded to her teammate thanking him for the rescue. A load roar resounded in the air and drew the attention of the three combatants. Apparently Gyarados had gotten up from being winded by Naruto's attacks and was now quite angry about it. He slammed his tail into the ground causing the earth to shake from the power of his Earthquake attack. Gyarados then began to shoot off consecutive Hyper Beams.

Naruto and could see that his Pokemon was in the state that the Pokedex called a rage. He knew that Gyarados would attack and attack until he grew too fatigued so he made the decision to take him out quickly since he was a danger to his other Pokemon.

Naruto placed his hands together and focused his chakra. A growing ball of rapidly spinning chakra formed in his hands until it was at least the size of Naruto himself. Naruto then charged the rampaging serpent with the upgraded Rasengan. He dodged a few of the monsters attacks when finally he was right beneath him.

Naruto thrust his attack upward into the belly of the beast. Gyarados was reminded of his first encounter with his trainer. He roared in pain from the spiraling ball of energy as it lifted him off the ground and into the air until it ran out of energy. When it did run out of energy gravity pulled Gyarados back to earth where he created a crater upon impact.

Naruto was satisfied when he saw that Gyarados did not get up and turned his attention back to his other two Pokemon. Dragonair and Charmeleon looked on in horror as they saw the biggest of their group get dropped with one attack. Their horror faded when they remembered they were still in battle.

Afraid that if they got close they would end up like Gyarados they launched ranged attacks. Naruto dodged until finally he was caught up in a Twister fired by Dragonair. Charmeleon saw this and fired his Flamethrower at the funnel of wind. This in turn caused the attack to turn into an even more powerful attack.

"_They work well together…though I don't know if this combination attack was planned. I guess it's time to show them how outclassed they are." _thought Naruto as he was trapped in the Fire Storm.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and gathered wind chakra. When he felt he had gathered enough he screamed and thrust his arms to his sides. This caused the Fire Storm to dissipate which freed Naruto from the attack.

"That was a nice combination attack guys." Naruto praised them.

"Now let's finish this." Naruto said before he disappeared from view.

Dragonair and Charmeleon turned left and right to find their target. They didn't have to wait long before several Naruto clones came forth separating the two. Naruto went after Dragonair while he had his clones keep Charmeleon busy until he defeated Dragonair.

Channeling chakra into his legs he used the extra strength given to him to jump up into the air at the same level of as Dragonair. She saw him coming and tried to fly upwards but failed to escape when Naruto had grabbed a hold of her tail. With her tail in hand Naruto flung her down to earth to take away her advantage.

Dragonair had stopped herself from hitting the ground by using her powers. Turning to the sky she saw Naruto falling down while preparing a heel drop. She dodged and fired an Ice Beam at the ground where Naruto was going to land.

Naruto seeing the ground below him changed his position and channeled chakra into his legs so he would be prepared for the slick floor. He landed on the cold ground and sighed as he felt his feet stick to the ice. Dragonair seeing that her strategy hadn't worked charged fired a Thunderbolt from the horn atop her forehead.

The yellow 100,000 volt electric current raced towards Naruto. Naruto looked up as soon as he heard the attack being charged. He stood firm and waited for the attack to hit. When it was close enough Naruto struck his right hand forward absorbing the attack. Then he pointed his left hand back at Dragonair and fired his own attack back at her.

"_I guess it paid off being on the receiving end of Sasuke's stupid lightning attacks. After all I might not have learned how to redirect them if he wasn't constantly firing them off."_

_Dragonair stunned by Naruto's act of taking the attack head on, was unprepared for her own attack to be fired at her. It struck home and paralyzed her. Naruto knew about her ability to heal herself of status effects like paralysis formed hand seals for a technique. _

"_Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands down._

_The technique trapped Dragonair who was still paralyzed from the electric attack. Naruto knew she was done for after all when he was learning that technique he had gotten himself stuck in there for awhile. Turning his attention to his last remaining Pokemon he could see that Charmeleon was holding his own against his clones._

_Dispelling his clones he Naruto stepped forward in front of the winded lizard. He gave Charmeleon a little time to catch his breath before attacking. When Charmeleon stood erect Naruto knew he was ready…well as ready as he could be after fighting several clones of himself._

_Naruto charged at the lizard and threw a right hook at his head. Charmeleon ducked and spun swinging his tail in an attempt to sweep the blondes feet. Naruto performed a back flip to get away from Charmeleon's sweep but was slightly burnt due the flame on his tail._

_Charmeleon charged at Naruto and slashed his claws with fury. He succeeded in slashing his in several times before he himself was forced on the defensive. Naruto came forth with tenacity that slightly scared Charmeleon._

_Suddenly Charmeleon could no longer keep up the close quarters bout as Naruto's blows became faster and more powerful as the fight dragged on. Naruto who was still holding back a great amount of power could see the damage he was inflicting as he rained down blow after blow on the lizard. Soon enough Charmeleon crumpled under his power._

_Backing off once again to see if Charmeleon was willing to keep fighting. He was surprised to see the flame on his tail become larger like the day before. Charmeleon charged at Naruto and fired off a close range Flamethrower barely missing its target._

_Naruto had to step up his speed to stay clear of the fire attacks that were thrown at him. Naruto used his Body Flicker to get in close and threw a punch. But he pulled back immediately when his hand received a burn and his sleeve caught fire. He then began go through hand seals for a technique he felt would stop the flaming lizard._

"_Earth Release: Earth Flow River!" Naruto shouted as the ground near him became muddy._

"_Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile!" Out of the muddy ground came a dragon head which proceeded to shoot mud balls at Charmeleon._

_Charmeleon dodged to the best of his abilities but was hit several times. This in turn caused his evasiveness to fall. Naruto kept up the attack until Charmeleon was fully covered in mud before cancelling the techniques._

_Naruto thought it was over but then suddenly the mud around Charmeleon was blasted off. The white flame on the tip of his tail began to expand until it covered his whole body. This surge of power reminded Naruto of the times he had used the Kyuubi's chakra cloak._

_Charmeleon charged at Naruto with incredible speed. He managed to make contact with him which caused huge explosion. The result of the attack blasted the two combatants away from each other._

_Naruto recovered from the blast quickly due to covering himself with chakra before Charmeleon impacted. Looking around for the lizard he was surprised to see that the Pokemon had fainted and was laying face first in the ground._

_Standing up he surveyed the damage to the area. Trees had been toppled and craters had been created. Looks like they were done training in this area._

_Unfastening the three Pokemon's Poke balls from his belt he returned each of them. He then went on to make sure his things were safe and secure. Upon reaching the area he left his gear with he panicked when he saw that the egg he had been carrying had a small crack stretching horizontally across the shell._

"_Damn that's probably not good for whatever is in that thing." Naruto said to himself as picked up the egg._

"_Well it doesn't look to damaged so I guess it is okay for now." As he inspected the egg in his hands for other marks._

"_Now that I'm done with their training I can finally get back to learning how to use some of their attacks." Naruto said as he sat down and meditated._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_One Week Later_

_Naruto and his Pokemon had finally felt it was time to move on. His Pokemon felt as if they were ready enough to take on the best of the best. Naruto wanted to move on for fear of angering Gaara by making him wait so long._

_So they made their way into to the volcano where Nurse Joy said he could find the Gym Leader named Blaine. Naruto had all of his Pokemon out of their balls so they could each watch the battles. Near the base of the volcano they encountered a man who stood in front of the path that lead up the volcano._

"_Ah young one what can I do for you and your Pokemon?" the old man asked._

"_Well can you point us in the direction of the Gym?" Naruto asked._

"_Oh yes well you must take this path up to the peak to reach the Gym. But on the way there you will encounter several forks in the trail. When you come upon these forks there will be a sign in the middle with a question. The questions will be yes or no questions. If you answer yes you must go left if you answer no you must go right." _

"_So just answer the question correctly in order to move up?" the old man nodded._

"_Alright thanks. C'mon guys let's get moving." Naruto said as he his Pokemon up the trail._

_The group trekked up the path until they came upon the first fork in the road. Naruto looked to see the sign._

"_Caterpie evolves into Butterfree? Yes or No?" Naruto read before picking yes and following the left fork up._

_Apparently he answered correctly since they came up to the next sign._

"_There are 9 certified Pokemon League Badges? Yes or No?" he choose no this time and ended up taking the right fork._

_Again he answered correctly as they came upon the next sign._

"_Poliwag evolves 3 times? Yes or No?" No was the answer and so the group moved up the right fork._

_The next sign they came upon read._

"_Are thunder moves effective against ground-type Pokemon? Yes or No?" again the group went right as they answered No._

_Naruto could see that they were coming closer to the peak of the volcano as they approached their fifth question._

"_Pokemon of the same kind and level are not identical? Yes or No?" Naruto went Yes and lead his Pokemon up the left fork._

_They came upon the next sign which read._

"_TM 28 contains Tombstoner? Yes or No?" _

_Naruto had no clue as to the answer for this one. So he went with his gut instinct which was almost always right and went up the right fork. The group traveled with nothing happening leading Naruto to believe that he answered correctly._

_They soon came upon the peak of the volcano and saw that their was a platform hanging above the opening. On the other side stood the old man from before._

"_So you've made it. It's been a long time since I've had a challenger." the old man said._

"_So you're the Gym Leader Blaine?" Naruto stated._

"_Of course after I'm not known as 'The Hotheaded Quiz Master' AHAHAHA!" Naruto sweat dropped at the antics of the old man who strangely reminded him of Jiraiya._

"_Well why don't we get this battle started youngster?"_

"_Are there any rules?" Naruto asked._

"_Three Pokemon each, First one to KO the others team first is the winner. You may substitute if you wish." Blaine said. As he grabbed his first Poke ball and prepared to throw it._

_Out of the Poke ball came something Naruto had never expected to see in his life again. A Nine tailed fox stood before him. Its fur was different but its eyes were the same blood red as Kyuubi's._

"_Kyuubi…" was all Naruto whispered but not low enough for the fox to hear as it made eye contact with Naruto._

_The image of the Ninetales rippled before becoming a spiral masked man with a black cloak with red clouds. The world around Naruto didn't mean anything compared to the anger he felt for the man in front of him. The power that Naruto had been restraining upon entering this world just exploded from his body._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_AN: Sorry for taking for so long I decided to put this note at the bottom so you guys could get a chance to read this before hearing me talk. I've just been having so much fun skating that I really haven't found time to write. But I'll be heading back home in a couple weeks since I need to get ready for school again._

_Okay someone requested that I list the Badges and Pokemon of the characters I've shown so here it is._

_Naruto:_

_Badges -Boulder, Soul, Limit(Original)_

_Pokemon-Gyarados, Dragonair, Charmeleon_

_Kiba: _

_Badges-Boulder, Cascade, Thunder_

_Pokemon-Growlithe, Fearow_

_Gaara:_

_Pokemon-Sandslash(Shiny), Rhyhorn, Aerodactyl_


End file.
